Hostility and Stubbornness
by mkhrisxamar
Summary: This is a story where Luffy is already a 400-million man and his crew is currently sailing in the New World while Ace around this time is still a captain of Spade Pirates worth 450-million who happened to still plan to kill Whitebeard.
1. Hostility and Stubbornness 1

SUMMARY: This is a story where Luffy is already a 400-million man and his crew is currently sailing in the New World while Ace around this time is still a captain of Spade Pirates worth 450-million who happened to still planning to take down the strongest man in the world.

First time writing a yaoi… Oh MY GHADDD! I'm so gonna die! WhileI was writing the *ehem* scene, I was contemplating whether to really push through it or not, but in the end, I really did. I know, I still have **Twisted Fates** to update, but I just want to finish this first before I go and updte it. There is another story that I want to write after this.

This is supposed to be a one shot story but the plot got thicker along the way... So, maybe this will be two shot or three shot...

I changed the scenario wherein Ace will be joining the Whitebeard a little later than in the original story.

 **AGAIN: I don't own any of these characters…**

Along the vast ocean in New World, no one would really miss a huge whale-like ship sailing across that very vast ocean because who would miss the ship of the strongest man in the world? And exactly in this very same ship, with so many members on it, commotion always happens and that commotion includes someone being thrown off the ocean with a loud _bang!_

How many times did it happen in this time?

Like 100th time? Or was it more than that. Everyone lost count already.

"Oi! Someone get him aboard already! He will drown you know." Marco, the first division commander issued the order to anyone in the deck. Instead of any regular members, Thatch, the dark red haired fourth division commander jumped in the ocean to rescue the devil-fruit user who was thrown off the ocean.

As Thatch resurfaced, some of the members already scooted out of the deck because apparently, they have already seen this for who knows how many times already for the past few weeks since the captain of the Spade Pirates decided to claim Whitebeard's head and failed to do so. The Whitebeard crew and the captain took liking to the captain despite it being so resilient in joining the crew.

"Why not stop this?" Marco asked the still coughing Ace on deck. The dark-haired man glared at him and tried to stand up, but he still stumbles. He is still weak from his sea water bath a moment ago and considering you are a devil fruit user, which would be bad.

"S-shut up! It's none of your business!" He walked passed Marco and the other members on deck as he went down to his small cabin which he deemed his only sanctuary in this huge ship.

Marco, as he watched this only sighed. Some of the crew members of the Spade Pirates joined their crew already. According to them, their captain said they can do whatever they want if they so wished it. He said that he won't hinder anything that makes them happy and Marco admired him for that.

"He never even said thank you to me, you know." Thatch, the savior said to Marco but he did not respond to that. He have no words to comfort Thatch for his predicament.

"He's stubborn. He really is a D." Izou said. Marco can't help but chuckle at that because he personally knew that Ds are all stubborn. Just look at the previous Pirate King. He is not only stubborn but an idiot as well. There is this Hero of the Marines, Monkey D. Garp which every pirate considered as a demon of the ocean rather than a very responsible marine.

And now, in this ship, there is another D. Ds sure are pain in the asses.

….

Ace felt humiliated again! Why can't he kill that man? Why is he strong? Does this mean that his bastard of a father is stronger?

Once again, after so many times – he even lost count – of his attempts to take the man's life, he failed every single fucking time! Why? Is he not strong enough? Is he weak? For fuck's sake, he's worth 450 million berry and yet he could not take him down?

"Fuck!" That's only one of the million curses he muttered after being saved by Thatch, the 4th division commander. He hates it! He hates being weak! He hates himself because no matter what he do, he can't find himself to completely hate all of them.

A knock on the door woke him up from his thoughts.

"Go away!" Ace yelled at whoever's at the door.

Instead of hearing steps of a person going away, he heard the door opened and the blond guy, with a very noticeable hairstyle which looked like a pineapple, and the bored/half-lidded blue eyes, entered.

"You have to change your clothes. And I brought you food." Ace only glared at the man as he still curled up in the far end of the small cabin.

The man did not cower under his glare and instead, offered him a good smile as he walked near Ace, with tray of food in hand. He put the tray of food in front of Ace and settled on the floor in front of Ace.

"What do you want?" Ace snapped at the man. The man offered a good smile though it is more of a smirk with an amusement on it.

"You are really stubborn, are you?" Ace snorted at that.

"Of course." Marco sighed at that. Ace is never making it easy for him.

"That's a rhetorical question, yoi."

"Still a question." He humped at him to emphasize his point. Marco can't help but chuckled at that. Ace is never the type of guy to go down without a fight though the fight is out of stubbornness to relent to others.

"Fine. Then I will ask you a question then, yoi." Ace only glowered at the older man. "What will you do once you killed Pops?" Ace looked at the blond not sure how to answer that question because he never thought of it. He only thought of killing the strongest man in the world because his father failed to do so.

"You don't know, do you yoi?"

"S-shut up! I will kill him and claim his title! I will do what **he** wasn't able to do before!" The sheer determination is visible in the eyes of the freckled man yet Marco seems oblivious to it because of what Ace mentioned.

"He? Who's he?" Marco innocently asked. This serves as the trigger to Ace to alert him of what he just mentioned. He mentioned far too much than what he actually intended to.

And remembering who he was talking about made the anger inside him flare like the fire he is.

"It's none of your fucking business!" Marco was suddenly taken aback by the outburst. He frowned at the younger pirate, unsure of what to make out of the faring anger which he knew subsided a moment ago. But now, he seems angrier than before and the blond can't do anything about it.

With a sigh, he left the younger pirate in his cabin but before exiting the door he made one last glance to Ace and said: "Eat the food. You're losing your weight and that's not healthy, yoi." He only received a glare and that is the queue for him to get the hell out of his sight.

After exiting the room, Marco went to the deck to get a fresh air only to find Thatch waiting for him there along with Izou. These two are particularly concerned with Ace especially Thatch and Marco can't help but feel his gut twisted at the thought because it is wrong on so many levels.

"He kicked you out of his sanctuary, eh?" Thatch playfully told Marco but in his eyes were concern.

"He's too stubborn for his own good." Izou only nodded as an agreement to that.

"I really wonder why he's so cope up in killing Pops…" No one bothered to answer that because they did not know either.

Another week has passed and the murder attempts are still ongoing much to Marco's wearing patience. Though it is not every night though. It decimated to thrice a week now but Marco still thinks it's futile which made him go and seek the younger pirate _again_ after being saved by Namur from the sea.

Unlike before, he did not bother to knock and just burst the door open which surprised the younger pirate.

"W-what do you want, pineapple?" Marco's brow twitch at that nickname. Clearly, Thatch has been giving Ace ideas on nicknames which the cook happily made as a joke.

"You're coming with me." Before Ace could respond, Marco started dragging him to the deck, ignoring the curious glances from the crewmembers of the Moby Dick.

"W-what.. Hey!" Ace protested as he stumbles because of the slightly violent dragging of Marco.

Along the hallway, they passed along Thatch who was surprised at what is happening.

Marco paid him no attention.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" Ace whined and Marco let him go because they arrived at the deck. He stumbled away from the blond. Ace gave him a wary glances because in Ace's mind, this guys might decide to throw him on the sea due to many murder attempts done by him to their Pops.

Marco walked slowly walked steps towards Ace and Ace took a step back until he reached the railing. Good thing Marco stopped a 2 feet away from him.

"You're helping me for my night watch." Ace blinked at the guy.

"Why would I want to help you? You're my enemy, for fuck's sake. I will never help an enemy!" Marco smirked at him.

"Nope. You're still helping me and that's final." Ace jaw slacked at the words that came from the blond. He never formed a retort because of the **slight** shock. After a few seconds, he regained his composure and he was sure he have something intelligible to answer but he never got the chance as Marco gave him things needed to be the guard on night.

He gave glare to the blond and the blond just gave him a bored expression which automatically means that he have no choice.

With a huff and pout on his face, he stomped his foot as he went away from the blond to go to the other side of the ship.

"Who does he think he is? Ordering me around? Stupid turkey! Stupid pineapple! Stupid sexy Marco!" Wait, did he just say Sexy? Oh no! He did not! It just slipped out of him! HE will never admit how sexy the blond is or how he's perfectly handsome and that pineapple hairstyle suits him – Ugh! What the hell is he going on about?

"But wait, why will I follow him anyway? I won't do his bidding!" With that in mind, he decided to walk away but he stopped midway as he felt hostility coming from somewhere. It's just a hunch but something in his instincts just kicked in.

Before he could comprehend, someone attacked him. Two from either sides. Each of them have weapons and basing on how Ace felt for that weapon, he could assume that it is made of Kairoseki Stones. Ace could guessed they did not came from the ship.

He avoided the stones as much as possible and sending hits. He thought of alerting the entire crew but he was not able to do so as a pang of pain shot through his entire body. He took a time to see where the pain came from and he saw someone stabbed him on the side and it is bleeding furiously. He looked at the two who was far from him and this is where it hit him. There is a third attacker behind him.

"We will take your head. You are worth 450 million and that would be a good amount." So these guys are bounty hunters. Ace willed his power to resurface yet he can't. So the knife in his side is made of Kairoseki.

His attackers started to attack him and despite having a wound, he fought back. He was able to take down the one who stabbed him and he was thrown off the sea and that made a loud splash.

For the two others, he just have to take them down as fast as he could before he would loss all his consciousness. That is the plan yet his consciousness is starting to fade because of the loss of blood and the Kairoseki that is still on his gut.

The one with a long staff started his attack to Ace and with all his remaining power, he was able to deliver a blow enough to knock the other one out and he stumbled in the floor with a thud. This only leaves the one remaining standing in front of Ace.

He started a yell and Ace fought so hard to keep his consciousness and his strength to take down the man. The man proves to be stronger than he thought and his wounded gut hurts like hell but he have to do it. He kicked the man in the gut and he only stumbled in the railing.

Ace could hear the noises coming from the other side of the ship. So, some of the night watches heard the noise. The attacker heard it too and that is the queue for his next move. He started to fled but Ace gave chase. The man pulled a gun and fired it in the sky. It's a flare. So, he have some allies waiting to ambush this ship.

The only thing he did is attack the man while it is distracted. He was lucky that he was knocked out and his consciousness us fading away.

"Ace! Ace!" He looked at the direction where the familiar voice is coming from. He could see the shocked looked on his eyes. The next thing Ace saw is Thatch coming as well followed by many of the Whitebeard's crew.

He vaguely heard the shouting and some ships started attacking the Moby Dick then everything fade away.

…..

The crew was now wide awake because of the sudden attack that happened but those are just arrogant small fries and some of the divisions handled it with ease.

Marco never cared about that as he bring Ace straight to the infirmary. He let the other commanders take care of the mess because Ace's life is far more important.

"Damn! I shouldn't have asked you to take a night's watch. Damn! How did those bounty hunters get aboard?!" Ace is currently on surgery room as the doctors tried to save his life. He is waiting outside of the room.

After a few hours, the doctor exited the surgery room and Marco immediately went to get an update.

"He's lucky the wound did not hit any vital spots or he could die. He lost too much blood but, we handled that. He's safe now and needs rest so no one is allowed inside his room!"

Marco exhaled a heavy relief. At least, he's now safe. He won't know what he would do if something worse will happen to Ace now.

"You can now relax a bit. You're scaring the members." Izou said that and Marco never realized how he frowns and glares at no one in particular but for anyone who happens to see it, they scrambled and are afraid to approach the blond.

"I'm not scaring anyone." He grumbled to Izou and the crossdresser only rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and the sky is green. Every idiots with half the brains in this crew can see how **worried** you are to Ace's condition." Marco growled at him and just walked out of that place.

Days passed and Ace is still on recovery. On the 5th day, he was already awake and the doctor told everyone of the crew that they can visit him. The first to visit are the former crew of the Spade pirates. Then Thatch went inside to visit Ace.

Last is Marco. Ace is sitting on his bed and he looked fine.

"How are you feeling?" Marco asked as he seated in the stool in the bedside.

"Disappointed?" Marco frowned at that.

"At what?"

"That I didn't die." Ace casually said that as if he was just commenting the weather of the day. He refused to look Marco in the eye. A few seconds of silence and Ace reluctantly looked at Marco only to see the angry look in his blue eyes which made Ace shiver from his bed.

"Do you think I would be happy if you die? I am worried sick about you, idiot!" Marco yelled at Ace which took him by surprise. He said nothing to it. Marco just sighed at that and get the food which Ace did not eat.

"You should eat this one." It is a soup and Marco started to shove it in Ace's mouth.

"W-what do you think you're doing?" Ace, by his instincts, moved his face out of the spoon with soup.

"Feeding you, of course."

"Huh?" Ace was afraid he misheard it so his jaw slacked but Marco took this opportunity to shove the spoon to his mouth and he have no choice but to eat it.

He glared at the blond but he just gave a warm smile as he continued to feed Ace.

"I don't need a mother chicken." Ace stated to Marco. The blond only gave him a bored look as he continue to feed him.

"And I don't need a whining brat."

"S-shut up, old man!" He growled but continue to eat what is fed on him and Marco just chuckle at him, amused of the cuteness the black-haired pirate is displaying.

Without their notice, a certain crossdresser and a dark red haired cook are watching the scene.

…

People in the Moby Dick grew accustomed to the constant bickering of the first division commander and the hostile _guest_ of the ship. Somehow, after a failed attempt of murder to the captain, Marco would scold him and then drag him to the kitchen to feed him because according to the phoenix, he is not eating properly.

As for Ace, he kept on struggling but to no avail of that and ended up being dragged by Marco against his will.

That night, however was different. Marco's patience really snapped and confronted Ace as he was about to attempt another murder.

"W-What?" Ace said as Marco yanked his elbow and grad him to the blonde's quarters. He was shoved inside the room as the blond closed the door behind him.

"What do you really want? Think about it. After taking Pop's head, what would you do? Would that make you happy? Would that satisfy whatever dream you have?" Ace was taken aback by the sudden confrontation. He can't answer the blond directly because he, himself does not know of the answer.

"Make up your mind." The blond said warmly.

The blonde's words kept playing in Ace's mind for the whole day now. What does he really want? What would he do? What should he do?

Those questions kept on his head. He only snapped at his thoughts as the door opened and he was expecting a blond pirate walking to him but instead he found the crossdresser bringing him food. His face fell into a bit disappointment.

"Marco's on a mission. He can't bring you food." He smiled at Ace and he only scowled. "Don't worry, he asked me to bring you food when he's not around if Thatch is not doing it." Ace just grimly nodded at that. He was not that happy to admit that he kind of expected Marco to be doing that but he will not say it out loud.

Without much stubbornness, he took the tray full of food which could feed 5 people but considering his appetite, that will just be nothing.

He ate silently and grumbling a thank you to Izou.

"So, Ace, are you going to join the crew now?" Izou nonchalantly asked. If that were asked before, he would have hissed and start throwing insults to whoever asked him of that but as his situation as it is, with the big confusion he has, all he did to answer Izou is to not look in his eyes.

He stopped eating and Izou patiently waited for his response.

"I don't know." Ace mumbled but it is said loud enough for Izou to hear it.

"Don't worry about it. Just take your time. And by the way, please get some fresh air outside. It might help you relax. You can join us in dinner later." Ace only nodded at that as Izou exited the cabin.

People are so shocked to see the very hostile pirate in this ship, namely Ace, who walked in the mess hall. Almost everyone's jaw reached the floor for dropping as they saw Ace walking. Even the commanders though they seem to somehow recover fast.

Izou on the other hand has a wide smile as he call Ace to sit with him and Thatch. They are very happy that Ace could join them.

Haruta began a good conversation with Ace and he seems to be responding well though he is still wary. This development is very good for the entire crew.

Two days already and Ace has been joining them for most of the meals. Sometimes, he won't join and that is where Thatch would just bring him food since Izou is quite busy. He invited Ace to join them for the party that night which he failed to mention the reason why there would be party. Ace did not promise anything to the man.

Ace shows a little sign of hostility to this man because he is so friendly and kind. Plus, he makes good food for him considering his appetite.

Before dusk, they started to prepare for the party and Ace could only see the crew happy. He can't help but smile as a small bickering happened because of some joke.

"If I have a camera, I would have taken a picture of you because that smile is totally worth millions of berries." Ace jolted as someone approached him without any notice. It was Thatch, who was grinning widely and Ace's cheeks caught a slight pink.

"Why are you partying for?" Ace asked to drove the subject away and Thatch bought it.

"Oh that. Marco is coming from a successful mission." Upon hearing the name, Ace can't help but feel delighted because Marco is finally coming home…

Ace stopped at his thoughts.

Home…

Did he really consider this ship as his **home** now?

He smiled at the thought. Before, he would never consider it but now, he is most likely to consider this.

"Well, that's more like it. Smile and live a little! Don't miss Marco too much!" Thatch is smiling warmly and clasped his shoulders. He somehow frowned at the mention of the blond but still, he pushed that idea aside. He smiled back to him. A very warm smile that turned into a grin, somehow and that is the scene which Marco first saw upon his arrival.

A smile, a warm smile from the hostile pirate and directed to other person, and not to him. He frowned at that. He was just gone for a few days, leaving a still very hostile Ace behind and he now comes back only to find him smiling and opening up to somebody else and giving them warm smiles instead of him. It's not like he was not happy for that development because at least he was being sociable yet…

He sighed as his gut twisted because of the thought.

He descended to land on the deck only to startle the very **good** conversation of Ace and Thatch. Everyone welcomed him home and he received a clasp in his shoulders from almost everyone.

He chanced to look at the isolated Ace. They locked eyes together. Marco can't help but smile at him as Ace did not know how to respond to the blond. He looked down, refused to look at the blond because he is afraid that he might see the emotions behind it.

Though the blond frowned at the action but has no time to dwell because Pops called for him.

Before reaching Pops, he throw a glance at Ace who was now talking with Thatch, a slight blush appearing in his freckled cheeks which would have been cute if not for the other person causing it.

With an irritated sigh, he went to see Pops in his room because the party will not start until two hours later.

Meanwhile Ace is being teased by Thatch.

"I was starting to wonder why you did not leap on Marco the very second he got here, hm?" The cook said with a wiggle in his eyebrows that indicates that he is suggesting something perverted to Ace. This caused him to blush.

"W-why would I do something stupid?" He pouted and Thatch just laughed at him and threw an arms around him. Ace growled at the man but he can't help but smile happily because Marco was safely home now.

Those days without the blond, Ace kept on balancing his thoughts. He was thankful for Marco's words to him because, at least, he was able to lift some burden in his mind though his decision is not that whole yet.

There are the matters of this strange feelings for the blond and his internal conflict about his past and his lineage. He can't decide this yet.

Hours dragged, and the party started already. Marco was surrounded with many crewmembers. They are happy for his mission accomplished but if anyone would asked Marco, he just thinks that they are making his mission accomplished as an excuse to have a party.

But Marco took this chance to see Ace to socialize. Though he usually only talks to a very few people. Most of them are from his previous crew. There is Haruta who was no doubt talking about the next prank she could pull. Some of the commanders are also talking to Ace but it is mostly Thatch which makes Marco frown too much. Thatch is too close, too intimate in his eyes.

"You know, if glares are deadly, Thatch would have been long dead by now. Maybe, bones or ashes perhaps. Or maybe… there will be nothing left of him."

Marco almost, _almost_ let go of the mug in his hands because Izou suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Have you developed another habit aside from your crossdressing? Like sneaking up on people, yoi?" Marco retorted but Izou gave him a knowing smirk which says that he have no way of getting out of this conversation until he does what Izou is bidding, and that is his admission.

"Marco, Marco. Everyone knows your affection for the boy and half of these idiots here could see you glaring at almost anyone who come to talk to him especially if he is giving that bright smile of his."

Izou said while waving his one finger to emphasize his point and Marco just rolled his eyes at that.

"You're conclusive ability is too much, yoi." Really? Marco mentally scolded himself because that is the only retort he could think of. Well, considering this is Izou, no matter what retort he have in mind would just go to waste.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep that up and someone will just sweep him off his feet. You know, without that frowning of his, he is such a gorgeous man. Just look at that." Izou pointed their subject and Marco followed the crossdresser's gaze and found out that indeed, Ace is gorgeous with that smirk he has on his face while talking to Thatch and Haruta.

It is really the most beautiful sight he have seen. His gaze is intoxicating and he can't help but stare at the man. He did not paid attention to the snicker that Izou managed to pull as he was focused solely on watching Ace.

It might have been instincts, but Ace might have felt his heated gaze, which is why he turned Marco's way. They, once again, stared at each other. Marco was about to smile, but, Ace beat him to it. Though it is not a proper smile that he gave to Thatch, it is still a smile and Marco smiled warmly. The staring was cut off as Thatch suddenly slung his arm around Ace, much to Marco's frowning disapproval.

"Someone's jealous… " Izou teased Marco and he only received a growl.

Past midnight, half of the crew are already drunk. Some of them are actually sleeping on deck because of being drunk. Marco left the other commanders to handle that because he was tired already. He went below the deck to go to his own cabin but he saw Ace near the window, staring at the sea with a glint of happiness in his eyes and a bright smile which he could see through the illuminating light of the moon. By then and there, he thought that Ace is the most beautiful man he ever seen in his life.

"You seem to be enjoying…" At this, Ace snapped at his thoughts and looked at Marco.

Ace does not know how to react but instead he just nod. The blond walked beside him and stare at the window as well.

"So much has changed since I left for my mission. I am glad you are not moping around the corner, yoi." Marco teased and Ace pouted at that.

"Thatch invited me to the party. He won't stop bugging me until I said I will go."

So it all comes down to Thatch. Marco felt a small pang of jealousy building inside him.

"Why do you call him Pops?" Ace suddenly asked out of the blue and Marco smiled at that.

"Because he calls us his sons." Ace was taken aback by that and as he processed it, he nodded.

There is a silence in them and they are just satisfied to look at the illuminating light.

Marco decided to break the silence.

"I'm glad that you're doing fine." Ace raised an eyebrow at Marco.

"What are you? A mother hen?"

"I'd really appreciate if you stop calling me some stupid nicknames already,yoi. My name is fine to be replaced, thank you very much." Ace can't help but chuckle at that. And that is the most beautiful sound he ever heard.

"Then I supposed, I should call you Marco." Ace looked at the blonde's eyes with a glint of smile. Meanwhile Marco seems to be delighted at hearing his own name from Ace's mouth. It is like a song that he's been dying to hear.

"Can you say it again?"

"Say what?" Ace is confused.

"My name…" Marco sounds pleading and he does not care because that is really what he's been doing. They looked at each other, then Ace smiled at Marco.

"Marco…" And that's what all Marco need to trigger something in him. Before any comprehension could be formalized is his supposed calm head, he stepped forward closer to Ace. His hand found its way to Ace's back neck only to push the younger one closer to him so that he could smash their lips together.

Ace let out a surprise gasp and Marco took advantage of this to deepen the kiss. After the surprised reaction of Ace, he circled both his hands around Marco's neck and moan as he too responded in the kiss with the same intensity.

Marco's free hand found Ace's waist to lean on or maybe to just move their body closer if it is really possible.

They inclined to separate to catch their breath and that is where reality hit Marco.

He let Ace go.

"Oh my god! Ace – I, this, um… Ugh! What the hell am I doing?" He raked his hands in his head and turn his back to Ace. He can't face him like this. He does not want to see what he disgusted expression he is making now but he can't run away from it. He have to face it like a man.a

With a sigh, he faced Ace though he is covering his face out of shame.

"Ace – I'm really sorr-hmp!"

Before Marco could finish his sentence, Ace took the initiative to initiate the kiss which made the blond gasped in surprise.

Ace took this as an opportunity to lick his bottom lips to gain access to his mouth which the blond did and Ace happily explored his cavern with his mouth.

The blond moaned as Ace sucked his tongue for crying out loud and every bit of Marco's calm and collected mind was washed away and he responded to the kiss with more vigor. This caused Ace to moan and the sound was intoxicating to Marco's ears and he decided that he wanted more of that voice.

He pulled Ace closer and decided that he should use his tongue. They battled for dominance and alas, Marco dominated.

Without breaking the kiss, he pushed Ace against the wall and kiss him senseless. It is like they have been waiting for this to happen and they just need a poor excuse to trigger the pent up sexual frustration.

They broke the kiss because they ran out of air. They looked to each other's eyes and they saw lust and need. Without much talking, the blond took the younger pirate's hand and lead him to his quarters.

Lucky for them, no one is on the hallway. As soon as they went inside and the door was closed, Marco immediately shoved Ace in the nearby wall and started their make-out session. The kiss was sloppy and a mess but no one of them cared. Both their shirts are discarded without anyone noticing.

They just kissed senseless and non-stop until they happen to stumble on Marco's bed, Ace falling first then Marco, hovering over him. After their kiss, Marco decided to pay attention to Ace's neck while his hands explored every part of Ace's body to memorize it. Then it stopped to pinch the erect nipples which only caused younger pirate to gasp louder and it turns Marco on so he continued what he was doing but now, _**bolder.**_

Ace on the other hand actually felt that it is unfair that he is the one getting attention so e estarted exploring as well. Ace felt Marco's abs, his tattoo, his back then his sash. He pulled it out of the way then began to unbutton his shorts. He pulled it then his hand became bolder as well He grabbed Marco's already hard crotch and it resulted on the blond, moaning for the touch.

It seems Marco is already on the go as well as he easily unbutton Ace's cargo shorts and discarded it which leave him in only boxers. Soon, Marco discarded his own shorts and he was already on his boxers as well.

They stared at each other, marveling the sight in front of them and when they could no longer be satisfied with just staring so they went to touching and feeling each other's body. More so, on their most private part.

Soon, all clothes discarded and Marco paused for a moment to look at Ace.

"Tell me stop now, because beyond this, I don't think I could." He sincerely told Ace and all the freckled man did is smirk seductively at the blond and whispered: "No one's stopping you…" And that is the last straw.

Marco took the lube out of his drawer and coated his fingers. He spread Ace's legs and looked at how marvelous the sight in front of him. Then he dug his first coated finger to Ace's entrance. Ace moaned at that and pulled Marco so that he can kiss him.

The older man kissed him as he dug the second finger to prepare Ace of what was to come. Ace moaned louder and Marco loved that especially when he moaned his name in his ears.

"M-marco…" This turned him on and his cock twitching in anticipation so he inserted the third finger and instantly curled it which caused Ace to see stars. That gave Marco a smug expression as he knew he hit Ace's prostate. He did again and Ace's toes curled while moaning Marco's name.

Now, Marco coated his own cock with lube and he withdraw his hand which made Ace whined at the sudden lack of warmth but that was soon replaced with a gasp of anticipation as he felt Marco's huge and impressive cock being placed in his entrance. Ace spread his legs and bend it that it almost reach his chest.

This time, Marco looked at him to ask for permission then he gave a nod. This is where Marco pushed in and a pain struck him. He let out a pants and gasps. He used this time to get used to the building sensation and he gave Marco a nod signaling him to move on.

The blond did so, slow but steady.

"Mmp-marco… hah…" Ace panted and Marco kissed the younger pirate to subside whatever pain he felt because Marco is almost there. Then he felt that he was all the way in. This time, he pulled, almost out of Ace's entrance then slammed back in only to hit very deep.

This action made Ace moan louder and wanting more. Marco repeated this action for a few time, and Ace loved it! Soon, he began meeting the blonde's thrust and he wrapped his legs around the older man to deepen the sensation and Marco moaned Ace's name.

"A-ace…" Their angle changed but their pace is still fast and hard. As it changed, Marco hit the prostate. He repeated again and again which made the moaning louder and the walls tightening. This is too much for Marco because he close to building his orgasm and the same for Ace.

So what Marco did is pump Ace's neglected cock. Not too long, Ace's walls are tightening and he moaned louder as his climax reached. A few thrust and Marco followed suit.

They panted and Marco collapsed above Ace. After a few minutes, he pulled out and collapsed beside the younger man.

"T-that was… good." Ace stated, his voice still not clear and his eyes are half lidded. He is clearly sleepy.

"Yeah.. Great…" Marco looked down at Ace and found him sleeping soundly beside him. The sight made him smiled. He pulled him closer to him and Ace snuggled back as he rested in his chest. He gave Ace a quick kiss on his sweaty hair as he soon fell to sleep.

…...

Ace woke up due to the sunlight drifting from the window. His mind is still half asleep but as he processed what happened last night, he can't help but blush.

He really did it, didn't he? They did it… They had sex…

The thought made him furiously blush. He was snapped at his thoughts as he heard a shuffle of clothes. He looked at the person currently dressing. His back before him. As he soon finished, he turned to Ace and smiled warmly.

Ace started to sit but he was stopped by Marco with a gentle touch in his shoulders.

"Just sleep, alright? You need it. I will just go outside to get you food and I have to finish my paperwork due tomorrow." Ace nodded at that and he fell back to sleeping.

Marco left the room with a smile as he watched Ace sleep. It pains him to leave Ace now, after what happened but he have things to do and he does not want any attention coming from the people who are used to seeing him in the deck, checking on how things go.

And while he's at it, he might as well avoid Izou as much as possible.

….

Ace woke up because he felt hungry already. Judging by the sunrise, he bet it is already almost lunch.

He got out of bed and got dressed. That is where he saw the food on the side table. Probably, his breakfast but since he was sleeping the entire morning, he was not able to eat it.

He decided to stuff himself with this food before going out of the room.

After eating, he then brought the tray and went to the kitchen to wash this. It would at least lessen Thatch's dishes considering how many are aboard this ship.

As he walked to the kitchen, being stealth not to have anyone notice him, he heard some of the first division talking about something. Probably gossip which Ace would have ignored if not for the topic.

"It's really good to have a playboy commander, eh? That would attract beautiful women to us. Hahaha."

"Oh yes. Though I swing both ways so, it does not matter…" said the other member.

"You know, I heard that our commander prefers to only have one night stand. He never went past that stage."

"Yes, that is exactly true because as far as what I saw, he never showed any interest on any men or women for more than one night. I also heard that he only disregarded any people who he bedded."

Ace's hands were shaky. As soon as he heard those things, he decided to get out of the scene. He managed not to cause any commotion as he exited the kitchen. By the time he was gone, he was not able to hear this from the gossipers: "That may be true but, I just noticed how he paid too much attention to Ace. I think he likes him…"

He went past the people who are greeting him. He only nodded to those people because all he need now is to be alone.

As soon as he arrived in his small cabin, he locked the door and curled up in the floor. He raked his fingers in his hair trying to sooth the pain in his chest.

From what he heard, he can already conclude that Marco will just treat him like nothing because it is just a one night stand. He would just be neglected.

And thinking about it, made him feel more pain than when he was dying. Actually, it is really painful that he can't help but have tears in his eyes…

It hurts…

It hurts like hell.

It hurts because he is in love with Marco! He is fucking in love with Marco!

He felt like his heart is being torn apart.

What was those sweet words for? Those sweet gestures? Those actions? Did it mean something for the blond or was it just an act and it means nothing?

He have so many questions that he demands an answer and the only way to find out is to ask Marco about it.

With that resolution, he wiped the tears in his eyes and went out of the room to seek the blond.

He went to the usual spots in the ship where he normally see the blond spend his time aside from his office. Along the hallway in the commander's' quarters, he heard the blond talking to Izou. He plans to just appear there and then but he forced himself not to because their subject was him. So he hid himself somewhere as well as his presence so that if Marco will use his observation haki, at least he will not be able to sense Ace easily.

As for Marco, he didn't sense Ace because he is busy avoiding Izou.

Along the hallway, he saw Izou and he was deadpanned.

 _Uh oh… This is not good._ He mentally noted because upon seeing Izou's knowing smile. He knew that this crossdresser knew something he shouldn't.

"Had a great fun last night?" That is a giveaway.

"Yeah.. Great party." He kept it cool and collected so that the crossdresser will not sense his nervousness or how a sweat is forming in his face.

"So, I take it that you had you _fun_ with Ace?" Marco stiffened at that. He's been contemplating that maybe Izou heard the whimpers they made last night, though Marco do not regret it because it was definitely worth the teasing Izou will make.

But, he will not give away information easily, especially this one. Because as far as he is concern, whatever he and Ace shared are for their own, not anyone's.

"What the hell are you even talking about?" Marco sure hopes that his facade is not showing nervousness whatsoever because he would rather avoid people gossiping about him and Ace because he does not want the younger pirate to become uncomfortable. He's been opening up to everyone else already and he Marco does not want him to change.

He's afraid that the gossips might make Ace want to leave the ship and that is what worries Marco the most. Ace - leaving the ship - leaving him behind.

"Oh, come on… Do you think I did not see you bringing Ace to your room and I never saw him in his cabin when I brought him an early breakfast."

Marco warily glared at Izou. A question playing in his mind that why would this crossdresser bring Ace food? Izou only rolled his eyes at the sight of jealousy but said nothing.

"What do you want to know?"

Marco is annoyed now. Really annoyed. He is tired and he just wanted to go to his room to rest (or more likely to be with Ace), and Izou is not helping him. Not in a slightest.

"So, something really happened between you two, huh?" Izou grinned at him and Marco sighed, annoyed. He is a private person and does not want to further this conversation about Ace. For Marco, Ace is a sensitive topic and as much as possible, he does not want anyone giving him attention or vice versa.

His desire to possess Ace has even soured his mood. He really need to be with the younger man, now. He need to talk to him as soon as possible.

"It's nothing, Izou..."

"Oh, come on Marco… So, is he gonna join us then? Then you'll be like, **official** already?" Marco thought of that for a moment yet he can't simply make decisions for this matter because Ace is involved and they need to talk to this matter seriously.

Plus, he is too old for Ace. Old enough to be his father and Marco is not sure if Ace will keep him and become his lover or not. Just thinking that Ace is choosing another person to be with gives a pang of jealousy to Marco but he is a responsible adult already. He have to make things go smoothly as much as possible.

So he answered in an earnest way which is likely to happen but he is afraid that it will.

"If he's gonna join us, we will all become family, and brothers. That's it." Marco has to force himself to say that because he will never ever see Ace as a brother. Not in this lifetime and just thinking about it makes him go crazy.

As for Ace, hearing the last words that came from Marco just confirmed his worries.

That Marco thinks nothing about what happened last night.

Ace then decided that he has heard enough of this and he went straight to his room without Marco or Izou noticing his presence.

Marco and Izou on the other hand continued their conversation.

"You don't fool me Marco. Your forcing those words to come out from your mouth you know."

Marco looked at Izou with a worried expression. So, he noticed it.

The crossdresser sighed.

"Why don't you just admit that you are already falling for him? Don't worry about the idiots around. They will all accept you, you know."

Marco sighed at that.

"I can't. At least not now. Ace is still adjusting to this surrounding and I want him to be comfortable as much as possible. Besides, I don't want him to think that the reason why I get close to him is to just ask him to stay in this crew. Or to stay with me. I want him to be happy." With this, Izou smiled at Marco though there is still a worry in that smile.

After that conversation, Izou let him go to his room with a teasing that he only want to go there because Ace is waiting for him in the bed and that made Marco blush though he tried every way possible to hide that blush.

He went inside his room feeling excited and he is half-expecting Ace to be there, waiting for him. His excitement went down as he saw his room with no Ace around to wait for him.

Worry left him but he shoved it out of his thoughts. He was maybe bored and decided that he should roam around. With a shrug, Marco decided to pay attention to his paperwork.

…...

A dread feeling has been creeping on Ace since the conversation he heard coming from the members of first division and of course, from Marco himself.

He decided to take an early dinner and was thankful that Thatch seems to agree on him as he said that he is not feeling well.

He remained on his room for the rest of the night, thinking of anything. His anger, his love, his feelings, everything that comes into his mind.

With that thought, he drifted to sleep.

Marco was worried that Ace did not show up in the mess hall for dinner. As far as from what he heard from the crew, he shows up in the mess hall once in a while and Marco is expecting that he will show up considering of what happened last night, or maybe that is the reason why he did not show up?

"If you want to ask about Ace, he already took an early dinner. He said that he is not feeling well, so he wanted to rest." Thatch may have noticed how worried Marco was. The cook meant to ease the worried expression of the first division commander but it seems to have the reverse effect.

"What? Why didn't you tell me? Did you send him to infirmary?"

"Calm down, Marco. He's maybe thinking of things. Maybe he already decided to join us." Thatch smiled at him.

"Or maybe, his lower back is aching. That is why he needed rest. You know, from what he did last night." Izou mumbled, and it is loud enough for Marco to hear since he is sitting beside the crossdresser and that made him think furiously.

Was he so rough? Was it too much for Ace to handle?

He snapped out of his thoughts as Izou laughed at him and he gave a growl at the Okama while Thatch seems to not get their conversation. The other commanders asked Izou what is he laughing about and Marco galred at him to shut him up but Izou only grinned back.

The next morning, Marco planned on visiting Ace or seeing him because he did not show up in the mess hall, again. So he wanted to send him food but Pops called instead because there is another mission he's going to assign to him.

He sighed at that. He forced himself not to growl at the thought of being away from Moby Dick (or away from Ace), but as the first mate and the first division commander, he just have to which is why he asked Thatch to give Ace the food.

Thatch was on the way to Ace when the news coo dropped some newspaper and another wanted posters. He decided to bring it to Ace because he might want to have at least some news from people.

After knocking, he entered the room and saw Ace, watching the sky through his window.

Ace felt Thatch's presence and was relieved that it is him rather than Marco because he can't handle seeing the blond right now.

"I brought you food." Ace's stomach growled and they both laughed. He soon settled in the small table in the room as Thatch set the food there. He began to eat the food and Thatch is currently reading the newspaper and talking to Ace what was in it.

"Wow. this pirate group sure is intense! To actually expose the evil deeds of a Shichibukai, now that is something." Ace only nodded without looking to Thatch. "Strawhats, Defeated Doflamingo: The crazy pirates are really back!" That bolted Ace from his eating.

"Hey, Thatch, can you lend me that newspaper, later after you?"

"Sure. You interested in this crew? They are really crazy! One trouble after another… " Ace can't help but smile at that because he knew his brother, Luffy, is a walking disaster. It is always a given that trouble only finds him wherever he goes. But Ace is proud of him. He is proud to be his brother..

 **Brother…**

That word brought up what Marco just said yesterday and Ace's feelings became more clouded than ever.

"Their bounties have raised. And one of their crew members are being called 'God Usopp.' " Ace grinned at that. He met Luffy and some of his crew in Alabasta, when he was going to a rendezvous with his crew because of some enemies.

After eating, Thatch decided to take Ace's tray to the kitchen. He asked him to go out to socialize with others and Ace simply nodded. He told Thatch that he will just be here to read the newspaper. But before Thatch could go, he asked something.

"How far are we from Dressrosa?" Thatch thought for a moment then said.

"I think 4 or 5 days worth of travel if the wind is in favor. I am not sure. Just ask the navigators." With that, he left.

He read it and is fascinated at the achievements of his brother but what really surprised him or shocked him is the appearance of another brother: Sabo, who they thought are dead from years ago.

While reading it, Ace can't help but cry a little because of happiness.

He found out that Sabo joined the Revolutionary Army and is considered as its number 2 and Ace is proud. He is not surprised by the choice Sabo made, if we consider what he have gone through his life.

By the end of the news, he looked at the wanted posters. Luffy is now worth 500 million berry, same with Sabo. The Strawhats' Vice-captain, Roronoa Zoro is now worth 350 million berry. Nico Robin is worth 180 million, ' _God_ ' Usopp is now 200 million.

Ace thought that they are missing some of the members but he did not dwell on that.

Ace thought for a moment of the next moves he will have. He looked back at the newspaper and then with a firm resolution, he decided to do something.

He will never admit that he is waiting for Marco. And he will never admit that despite what he discovered, he still have that feelings for the blond but he can't say that he is happy.

After lunch and there is no Marco who usually seeks him to eat with them in the mess hall and this only proves that Marco doesn't care about him and that hurts. It really hurts.

Some piece of Ace's mind tells him that he just deserve this. Who is he kidding anyway? A man like him, with a cursed blood of a devil does not deserve to love someone and to be loved, especially if it's Marco.

He came to a conclusion and he has to move.

He went out and seek Haruta. He will ask a favor from her and he knew that she would do it.

He asked some of the crew members where Haruta is until Thatch saw him and ask him what he wants so that he could help. Ace is reluctant to give away that certain information but at least he could be subtle to his answer.

"Have you seen Haruta? I just have something in my mind that I want to tell her." Thatch blinked then he yanked Ace to a side where no one will hear them. He circled his arm over Ace and whisper.

"So, you have some pranks in your mind? Who's the victim? Wanna share it with me? Hm?" Thatch wiggles his eyebrows. Pranks are normal in this crew. Thatch, the king of pranks, and Haruta is the queen. Those two are always plotting pranks to anyone in the crew.

Ace was about to say no but this could be a good excuse.

"Well, that will be between Haruta and me." He was hesitant to lie but it is good that Thatch bought it as he began to pout like a child.

"That's unfair, you know. Let me in the fun too! " Thatch keep nudging Ace closer to him to emphasize the point and that is what Marco saw the moment he walked in that particular area of the ship.

A very intimate Ace with Thatch.

That gave him a pang of jealousy. Barely a day after what happened between them, and this is what he saw?

"Thatch..." That came like a low grumble than a normal way getting someone's attention.

That brought Thatch to pay attention to a cold clares from Marco. This also snapped Ace too as this is the first time he saw Marco outside of his quarters after that certain incident.

Just seeing the blond made Ace feel uncomfortable. He can't seem to know what he should feel. Should he feel angry? Happy to see him or just act like nothing happened?

"What are you doing here Thatch? Shouldn't you be doing what you're supposed to do, yoi?" The cook detached himself from Ace and raised both of his hands as a form of surrender.

"Yes, yes.. I'm going already… You don't have to be angry." Thatch smirked at the glaring blond but that only intensified the glare and surprisingly, it does not affect the cook, whatsoever.

Before clearly disappearing, he turned to Ace and said: "I'll keep in touch about **that** later, Ace. Make sure to let me in, 'kay?" Ace smiled weakly and nodded at Thatch. This made him alone with Marco and Ace is cornered. He was about to greet Marco happily but the blond beat him to it.

"So you're having much fun with Thatch, yoi? Just make sure you don't keep him from doing his responsibilities just because of your **fun.** " Marco said coldly to Ace. To say that he is shock is not sufficient.

Before he could say something to the blond, Marco walked away and turned his back on Ace like nothing happened last night.

Ace can't help but chew his bottom lip in frustration and of course, because he is hurting. So Marco really does not care about him, after all. So it was just nothing but a sex.

Ace wiped his tears away. He will not cry and give Marco a satisfaction that he is feeling like this because of that stupid turkey. Now, he does need more reason to do what he have in mind. He have to go and see Haruta as soon as possible.

…

Marco slammed his palm in his face in frustration. He let his jealousy get in the way of his rational decisions. His actions back there after seeing how close Thatch is to Ace are enough proof that he have to learn how to control his emotions.

Plus, it is not fair that he said those words to Ace. He just snapped out of jealousy which made him spill those foreboding words and he regret it now.

"Is something wrong, Marco?" Marco snapped out of his little despair upon hearing Jozu approaching him.

"Uh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Jozu nodded but he knew well that something is bothering Marco.

Marco felt really bad about the situation but he won't drag any of the commanders to his personal problems. He will deal with it himself.

He went back to where he left Ace but he found no one there so he went to seek Ace to his personal cabin, but there are no Ace. He seek him to places where he normally hides himself but he found no trace of him.

He is reluctant to ask anyone where Ace went to so he let it go for now and decided to give Ace a visit later.

…..

Ace found Haruta in the communications room, and fortunately, the female commander was alone.

"What brought you here, Ace?" Haruta asked him as she gestured Ace to sit in one of the vacant seats in the room. He have never been here and this is his first time. He and Haruta grew closer because he could see her playfulness similar to Luffy though he thinks no one will beat his brother if it comes to playfulness.

"Uhm, I know I am not someone from this crew - "

Haruta interrupted him.

"Don't be silly. For us, you are already our brother. So what is it?" Ace sighed and smiled at the girl.

"I want to ask you a favor about something." She paid attention so Ace continued. "Can you find the Strawhats' number? I want to make a call on them." Ace knew that Haruta's division is in charge of intel and this task will be easy for her because this is what she have specialty for.

"Why would you want to contact them?"

"There is someone I knew there that I haven't had the chance to talk to for more than two years. I hope you can help me,though." Ace vaguely explained. He does not want to harbor attention about his relationship with Luffy.

The female commander grinned.

"Consider it done! But first, how about a prank?" Ace let himself relax on that and he grinned to the girl and they have the look of understanding.

After spending hours with Haruta in the communications room, the next thing Ace did is asked the navigators about the course of the ship which they gladly told him about. They even gave him a few lecture about the weather and Ace gladly listened. He was indulged in listening that he forgot about the time. It was almost dinner already and Ace's stomach is growling. The navigators laughed at him and he smiled to them.

During dinner, he sat with the navigators as they exchanged some jokes about the other crewmembers. Ace was just listening and smiles from time to time. He will be gone in this ship in no time so might as well enjoy a bit of his stay.

The dinner is done and Marco approached Ace, much to the later's distress.

"Ace, look, about what I said- " Before Marco could finish what he wanted to say, Ace raised his hand and stopped the blond.

"I already got the message. Don't worry, I won't keep any commander from doing their responsibilities and I will assure you that. You don't have to tell me twice, I am not stupid nor a kid."

"No, Ace, it's just that -"

"Marco. Can we please just drop the subject? I'm tired. If you are just gonna talk about that, it's better if we just don't talk anymore." Without waiting for the blond's response, Ace turned his back to go to his personal cabin.

Whitebeard, in his massive throne, saw this and just thought of the issue between those two but decided to keep it quiet. He knows, they can think of something, or so he hope.

It's been three days since Marco and Ace had sex and Ace had been avoiding Marco, or rather ignoring him. Marco on the other hand are beyond annoyed at what the freckled man is doing yet he can't do anything as he can't catch Ace alone. If he's not with Izou, he's with Thatch or Haruta. Sometimes, he is surrounded with other crew members who seems to act close to him.

Marco sighed at this. He really have to talk to Ace but he does not know how to do so.

Ace was glad that Haruta was able to get the denden mushi number of the strawhats. He asked Haruta if he could borrow one of the denden mushi of this ship and she was glad to let him do so.

Ace took the denden mushi in his room along with a white denden mushi to avoid someone tapping the conversation. He made sure that no one was within hearing range before dialing the number.

After a few rings, someone answered. And there is a noise in the background.

"Hello. This is Luffy and I will be the King of Pirates."

"Luffy! You're not supposed to greet that way!" He recognize that voice as Nami.

Ace chuckled at that thought.

"You haven't changed, Luffy." It took a time before his younger brother recognized him and the thing he did is to yell.

"ACE! Is that you, oi! Ace!"

"Yes, its me and please lower your voice." Luffy only laughed at him. He really missed his younger brother.

"Sabo! Sabo! Ace is calling in denden mushi!" Ace did not expect that Sabo is still there but he can't wait to hear him, being alive again.

"R-really?"

"Here." Luffy must have put the receiver to Sabo. Ace anticipated his voice and his eyes are showing signs of tears.

"Ace. Have you been doing well?" Ace chewed his bottom lip.

"What do you think, idiot?! You've been alive, and yet you did not let us know? Wait till I see you, I will surely kick your ass!" He might sound angry but Sabo knew too well, and Ace too that they are all happy.

"I'm sorry. I will explain everything to you." Sabo said, his voice is showing signs that he might cry any moment.

"You better! After you left us, what do you think it is like to raise a stupid little brother?" Ace hissed and Sabo chuckled at that. Knowing that his two brothers are together, this made Ace want to see them more.

"Luffy!" Ace called out. A few seconds, Luffy was in the receiver.

"What is it, Ace?" He enthusiastically asked.

"I have a favor to ask. I hope that you won't mind a slight detour?"

"Nope! Hehehe." Ace secretly smiled. He will now see his brothers and avoid seeing Marco as well.

"Can you come and get me?" He told Luffy of their course and Nami listened because she is the navigator.

"No problem. But why are you in one of the Emperor's ship, anyway?" Luffy asked Ace.

"Long story. Can you do it?" This time, Nami is the one answered.

"Yes, we can definitely do it. We can catch up to you, by maybe 3 days from now."

After a few exchange of conversation, they ended the call.

3 days. He only have three days here in the ship.

Ace's stay in the ship have been more painful than ever especially after he accidentally overheard some of the crew members gossiping about Marco's sex life and of course his exes.

This flare up the anger in him and frustration. He constantly avoid being alone with Marco. He can endure if he's with someone and Marco is around but not alone with him.

Thankfully, no one found out about his plan. He asked Haruta not to tell anyone about his favor because he is not comfortable spreading his relationship with one of the craziest pirate in the New World and good for him, she brought it.

Apparently, Izou has been asking him questions if he and Marco have a problem. It's not just him that noticed it though, some of the commanders, particularly Thatch, had noticed. Heck, even Whitebeard noticed it as well.

But, Ace said that they are fine and it's nothing they can't handle.

Since everyone sees him present in the mess hall, they asked him if he's going to join the crew but all he replied is a hesitant smile and they did not push.

That night before the expected arrival of Strawhat, according to Ace's calculation, a party started for no big reason at all.

Marco seems to be the one looking out for the rest of the crew so that no one will die of alcohol poisoning - as if that would really happen.

He has a rhum on his hand and being a Phoenix, he really can't get that drunk. Maybe tipsy but never drunk.

Some of the crew are already drunk, some tipsy and only a few member remained sober. They need sober people in case someone attacks them.

It's past midnight already.

Ace is one of those tipsy people. He did not constrain himself in drinking because he knew that this is his last night here. Might as well live it out to the fullest.

Being tipsy has its effects and one of it is that he is in flirting mode.

He flirts with some of the crew member who are tipsy as well and that did not went good for Marco.

Just watching from a distance is not enough so he decided that to approach Ace. The crowd around him seems to decrease as they saw the first division commander approaching and by the time he sat next to Ace, everyone left them alone.

The blond wonders why but he think that Izou distracted those around them so they could have alone time and Marco is thankful for it.

"You're drunk already. You should rest, you know. " Ace gave him a glare as he continue to drink his beer. Marco only sighed at that. "That's enough. I'll get you to your cabin."

"Your quarters would be good enough though." Ace smirked at Marco as the blond sweatdropped at the indication.

"E-excuse me?" Ace's sexy smirk only widened as he lean forward to whisper in Marco's ears.

"Let's get to your quarters now." Before Marco could say something, Ace stood up and dragged Marco to the lower parts of the ship to go to his quarters.

Right after entering the room, Ace smashed their lips together, he is hungry, too hungry in fact and Marco seems to feel the same.

Ace's hand did not hesitate to go for the half-hard crotch of Marco and the blond moaned at the contact. The freckled pirate discarded their upper clothes quickly. The next thing he did is to kiss Marco on his neck, his abs, and all the way down **there.**

Ace removed the sash and unbutton Marco's pants to remove it. The only thing that remains in the boxer briefs and Ace wasted no time to remove those to sprang free the erection and that is practically begging for attention.

Marco moaned as Ace now pumps his erection with his hand with a few strokes, then he soon felt a tongue that twelve their and he forced himself not to jerk there and then.

Marco's hands found its way to Ace's soft locks, to encourage him to go further and he did so because Marco watched as his cock visibly went deeper in Ace's mouth and he loved that especially that lustful eyes and the smirk as Ace suck him off - **hard.**

ACe kept bobbing his head to Marco's cock, sucking him completely and Marco jerked as he went deeper in Ace's throat. He knew he wouldn't last long and as Ace sucked harder, Marco knew he was a goner because he jerked right then to release inside Ace's mouth.

He watched as Ace swallowed all of his cum and that looks sexy like hell. Ace stood up and undressed himself. This time, it was Marco's turn to attack the younger pirate.

He wasted no time to bring the younger pirate to his bed and began sucking his nipples as well as stroke his growing erection. He went back to kiss Ace.

After a few strokes, he went to prepare Ace. He loved how this raven-haired pirate squirm as Marco hit his prostate especially when he added a third finger and started to spread him widely for him.

When he couldn't take it anymore, he removed his fingers and started aligning himself to Ace's entrance. In a few pushes, he went all inside and start picking a rather fast pace.

This is their build up frustration for those days that void them of any contact from each other. Even after cumming, they still continued, but now with a different position.

Ace's face are on the pillow while his lower back are raised higher so that Marco could enter him wholly. This position made Marco gain more access to the freckled youth and after cumming again, he collapsed from exhaustion.

They laid on bed, Ace's back on Marco's. Soon, the blond drifted to sleep without noticing the sadness and anger in Ace's eyes.

After making sure that the blond is already asleep, Ace got dressed and went out of the room to go to his own cabin. He need at least a few hours of sleep and he have to prepare for his departure.

Before exiting the door, he gave Marco a one last look and muttered ' **goodbye** '.

….

Marco haven't overslept for a long time until now. He woke up, in the mid morning and the first thing he noticed is the lack of warmth from a certain fire user.

So Ace left already. Marco felt bad at that because he would expect that when he wake up, he would see a sleeping Ace beside him but that's unlikely to happen seeing as he is alone.

He got dressed with a new set of clothes. He could hear some shouting on deck. He really have to get out and see what is going on there.

Before he could get out, someone called him. It was Thatch.

"Glad you're awake, princess." If Marco woke up with a bad mood, he would have retorted at that nickname but since he have a good sleep and a good night, he wouldn't.

"What's up? You are noisy above." He began walking out of his room and Thatch followed suit. "Is there any enemies attacking?"

"You seems to be in a good mood, oh well… We are not sure if they would attack but we sighted a pirate ship." Marco's brows quirked on that.

"Whose flag?" He asked. They are almost to the deck.

"Strawhats." Now that is interesting. On what reason they owe one of the craziest - if not the craziest - pirate in the New World a visit?

Marco smirked as he went to the deck to see how things go.

Many of the crew members and commanders are already there. The small ship is already in sight. It will arrive within range for a few minutes.

"Would they challenge Pops?" Marco heard Vista as he began to reach for his sword. As a swordsman, he is anticipating to battle another swordsman and that pirate crew has one. Pirate Hunter - Roronoa Zoro. Only fool swordsman would not know that name because it is resounding in news from time to time.

"We can't know but prepare in case they will ask for a battle." Marco said and the commanders nodded.

"They won't attack."

A voice, familiar to Marco said. All heads turned to him. Marco turned his head with a smile but was greeted by a cold stare from Ace that made Marco frown.

"What do you mean, yoi?" The blond is so confused at what Ace said. He never mentioned that he knew this crazy group for over the weeks even when this group suddenly resurfaced after two years.

He was even confused to see Ace giving him cold glares and an angered look. He could not react even as Ace went below the deck probably to his cabin. This time Marco reacted and went to follow Ace which.

"Ace!" He yelled at the younger pirate but he did not reply. Instead, he went to his cabin and took a small bag with him and faced Marco.

"I am going to ask them to take me to their ship." That's all he said and went past a stunned Marco.

Before he could go any farther, a hand yanked his elbow which forced him to face the blond pirate. Ace only gave Marco a bored look which did not went past Marco's eyes - as half lidded as they are.

"What did you said?" Ace rolled his eyes.

"I will ask that pirate crew to give me a lift. **I am living this ship.** " That stunned Marco to no end. Seriously, Ace wouldn't… He would not… After all those times he spend with the crew.

"Why?" It is more of a command with a pleading voice but this did not faze even a little.

"Because I want to. We're pirates. We're supposed to do whatever he wanted, right? And you said that I should make up my mind, and this is my decision." Shock was beyond what Marco felt at what he said to him. For a few seconds, Marco can't say something. He was taken aback, and deep in his thoughts, he regretted that he ever said that if it caused something like this.

Ace took Marco's reaction to free himself from the older pirate's grip and started walking to go above and meet Luffy and his crew.

He almost reached the door when Marco run past him to block his passage. He gave a cold glare but Marco remained unfazed. Maybe he recovered from what Ace said a few moments ago.

"I-if that is y-your decision, y-you could have asked us to send you to wherever you wanted to go. We w-would take you there. You really don't have to ask strangers to give you a lift, yoi." Marco's gaze were serious despite the times he choked the words.

"I'd rather let them take me wherever I want, thank you very much. " Ace voice is being sarcastic and mocking and this snapped Marco's already wearing patience. His anger and frustration is clearly visible now.

"What? So you're gonna ask strangers instead of asking us? You're practically a family to us! You're **choosing** them over us?!" **Choosing them over me?** Marco would have added but he did not. It is enough that he yelled and lost his usual composure. He did not want to conflict this more than it is.

Ace's reply came to as a smirk, a mocking one and he looked like he heard the most absurd thing he ever heard and Marco was confused at that reaction but was soon enlightened as Ace spoke.

"Of course I would choose them! My family is there! I am **choosing my family** over strangers, Marco."

Marco was wide eyed at that and he is beyond hurt. He is enraged!

Once again, Ace went past a shocked Marco and went for the door.

"So that is what we are to you? Just strangers? I-s that what **I am** to you, yoi? Is that it, Ace?"

With Ace's remembrance of what he heard remained his heart to be shrouded with anger as well and hurt feelings. He is blinded to what he resigned to believe in and that is to leave this ship as soon as possible.

"What more is it than that?" Ace's eyes are cold, like it does not belong to the same Ace who spent time with them.

As Marco thought of the last night's events, he resolved himself to ask Ace directly.

"And what happened between us? What do you make out of it?" Ace did not answer immediately. The freckled man thought about it, and the more he did, the more his resolution to leave increases as well as his frustration and anger. To the man in front of him. To his situation. and to himself.

Without thinking, he answered them with mockery.

"That is just one night stand, Marco. But, oh wait… We did it for the second night so I supposed it's two-nights stand then."

That made Marco really angry as he snapped and yelled at Ace. Probably, the people on deck now heard his yelling voice. Without thinking, he yelled.

"FINE! Go for all I care!" For a moment, Ace flashed a hurt feelings in his eyes. The blond did not see it for he is busy contemplating the entire situation and what he just said.

Before Marco could see that hurt expression Ace showed, he already bolted for the door.

By that time, the ship is a boarding range. A few meters from Moby Dick and they could see the captain on the small ship's figurehead.

Everyone turned to Ace as soon as he resurfaced. They probably heard the yelling. They also looked puzzled because they saw Ace with his own small backpack.

No one moved even when Marco resurfaced with a **very** angry expression.

Finally, Thatch walked to Ace.

"A-ace? What is the meaning of this?" Ace, for a moment, looked sorry since he grew closer to Thatch but he really have to leave.

"I'm leaving. " Everyone was speechless. Whitebeard did not say anything and simply watch this situation. Sure, Ace was hostile for most of the time of his stay but recently, he have been sociable and they thought that he would stay. But if he won't, at least he would have said something beforehand or earlier.

"Why so sudden? Aren't you happy here? Or - it's not like we're preventing you for your own decisions, but, you could have told us earlier." Thatch voiced out what was inside of everyone's head.

Ace for a moment hesitated but he sighed. He was about to give some excuse or reason but Haruta spoke.

"Is that the reason why you called them? So you would leave?" The look in the only female commander of Whitebeard pirates is a look of mix feelings. Guilt, Hurt and confusion. Ace felt guilty because he asked Haruta of some conventional thing and never said anything about it.

Ace contemplated to tell anyone but Marco spoke.

"This is his decision. Let him leave. Besides, we're nothing but strangers to him anyway." Ace did not expect Marco to say that and neither the hurtful look everyone gave him.

They all stared at Ace that they did not notice that a rubber hands reached for the railings and practically went aboard.

"Hep - hah! Let's see.. Let's see..." That is where half of the crew saw a scrawny kid with a straw hat on his head and a clear x scar on his chest appeared before them. Everyone knew that face but they lack any reaction because of the tension in the air. Soon, a green haired swordsman appeared before Luffy. Everyone knew this two. The captain and the first mate.

"Luffy, you can't just show up on an enemy ship like that."

"Luffy! You can't just get on board like that, moron! You too, Zoro! " A woman's voice shouted. It is one of the Straw Hats.

That is when Straw Hat himself realized what he had just done. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"Uhmm… Let's see… How do we do this? _Eto…_ ' _Can I come over?_ ' No, that's not it. ' _I'll board your ship?'_ No, not that." Almost everyone stared at Straw Hat with a look of confusion. They have questions in their minds and one of them is this: "What are you doing? Are you a moron?"

Ace saw his brother boarded the ship **without** permission and he's been thinking of how to ask permission even if he is boarded. He could expect nothing less than reckless and idiotic from his brother. That's where he stepped in.

"It's ' _Permission to come aboard.'_ and you're already on board, Luffy." He stepped forward so that Luffy could see him and as soon as Luffy saw his brother, his face lightened.

"Whoah! Ace!" Luffy launched to Ace for a tackling hug. "Shishishi. I really missed you." Thankfully, Luffy decided to stand up and not pin Ace to the ground for more than necessary.

"I missed you too." that was sincere because no matter what, this guy in front of him will always be his little brother.

"Shishishi! Oh, and Ace! Sabo is inside the ship. He said he's afraid you might want to kill him at first sight." Oh, Ace almost forgot about that. And for that matter, a heavy killing aura is visible in his face.

"Ah, don't worry… I will just **talk** to him **nice** and **easy.** " Luffy is so gullible that he just grinned and nodded.

"M'kay. So, Is this your crew? You promised you'll let me meet them, right?" His brother cheered and Ace does not where to begin the story especially that Luffy started to survey the faces on deck. "Heh… What a huge ship, Ace! Mine is really small, you know."

"Luffy, this is not my crew. You can't meet them." In a second, the boy's face turned into a pout and disappointment. Ace does not like seeing him like that.

"Eh? Why?" He only sighed at Luffy.

"This is not my crew. This is Whitebeard's crew." Ace looked at the captain in his throne then said. "He's the captain." Luffy looked to where the huge man is sitting. Much to everyone's observation of the boy, he started having his jaw slightly slack.

"Whoah… Ossan, you're so huge. Are you a giant?" The mood slightly changed with the boy's lack of respect to one of the Yonko.

Whitebeard paid no mind to it, rather he's amused of the boy's courage to show up and talk in front of him.

"No. I am not a giant." He answered and Straw Hat's next move shocked everyone.

He started picking his nose with his pinky finger while staring at Whitebeard.

"So, you're Whitebeard huh?"

"And what of it, brat? Gurarara." If it were anyone else, they would have cowered before this man but this guy remained unfaze.

"I'm Luffy. I will be the King of Pirates." Saying that in front of the strongest man in the world is a big step towards doom yet the huge pirate just laughed at that.

"Gurarara. Cheeky brat."

Seeing this, Ace face palmed. Leave it to Luffy to lighten the atmosphere but what he's doing is something idiotic. He sighed and drag his brother out of the way and faced Whitebeard.

"I supposed I could thank you for your hospitality during my stay here." Whitebeard's grinning face turned into a solemn and serious look.

He did not say anything even when Ace turned his back and face Luffy who has a straight and innocent face.

"You wouldn't mind having another person in your ship, right?" The boy then grinned at Ace.

"Nope! You're my brother, of course you will always be welcome in my ship. Hehehe. So, you're having vacation in my ship?" Everyone fell silent at that. Zoro just remained there, observing for any dangers that might come which is an opportunity for him to use his swords and fight.

"Luffy, I'm leaving this ship."

"What about your crew?" Luffy asked.

"We are pirates, Luffy. They can stay here, if they want and if they want another place aside from here, they can come and find me." That is said loud enough for everyone to hear. Ace went past Luffy and is met by Zoro on the railing. The swordsman only nodded and did not say anything because this is a serious matter.

"Are you serious about this Ace?" Luffy's voice is now worried as he looked at everyone in the ship. He can feel the atmosphere grew thicker.

Ace looked at his brother with now a shocking angry face.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" He glared at Luffy but the Straw Hat boy knew better. There is something that upsets his brother but he did not push. He only nodded at Ace.

The fire user nodded back and jump to the deck of Thousand Sunny. Zoro looked at Luffy then sighed. A shrug leaving that muscled shoulder. Luffy now looked at the Whitebeard crew.

"He's angry and upset." No one dared to contradict that. "Thanks for taking care of my brother." With that, he left the deck back to his friends.

…..

Thousand Sunny left the area where the Moby Dick was located and where Ace boarded the former ship.

Ace's problem was sent aside as soon as he saw a blond with a scar in his left eye and that grin he would never forget.

Ace shivered remembering their pasts - both dark and the happy ones and he can't help but choke a sob seeing this blond before him.

"Ace?" Luffy inquired. They are in the lounge area, the area with a big aquarium. Ace thought that the interior design of the ship is beyond amazing but he would admire that later. He has a 'brother' that needs a little beating.

"It's been a long time, Ace. You look w-well." Sabo's smile were sincere. Ace just kept on looking down. Everyone in that room can't see the man's expression as he step closer to Sabo, who is currently standing next to Luffy. Everyone is present there.

"Isn't it good, Ace? Sabo is alive! Hehehe." The reply they got is a punch directed to the dark brown-eyed blond. He was sent flying towards the wall and Frank who was there was thankful they did not do too much damage aside from scratches in the wall because he hates to find a good replacement for the expensive tree.

"Ah! Sabo!" Luffy reacted first.

"You! You! How could you? How could you not tell us you're alive, huh?" Ace went to straddle the blond and gripped his shirt's collar. "Did you know how hard it is to raise such an idiot and reckless little brother?!" Everyone can already feel that Ace is crying, but there is no anger in the words. He is just overjoyed that his other brother is actually alive and well.

"Sorry, Ace. I did not contact both of you but I know that you raised Luffy well. Thank you." Ace's anger subsided as he saw Sabo's sincere smile.

He got up and helped Sabo too. By then, Luffy was grinning from ear to ear. The Straw Hat wearing boy is just too happy that once again, the ASL brothers are complete.

Back in the Moby Dick, the lunch was very silent. No one is talking loudly as what the normal lunch would be in this large ship.

Everyone could feel the tension that is rising from those who have been too affected of Ace's sudden departure. Most especially Marco whom everyone can't get close to because that man glares daggers.

Thatch and Izou have been affected as well. They drew close to Ace after all. And Haruta… She was so guilty of something.

"So, Ace asked you to get the Straw Hats' number?" Thatch asked this to Haruta. Voice is solemn from the situation.

"Y-yes. He said that he knew someone from there. I did not inquire since he said they haven't talked for more than two years."

"Who would have thought that Ace's brother is actually the craziest pirate rookie?" The commanders nodded except Marco who was silent the whole thing after his outburst before Ace left.

"It's really a shame that he left. I always thought that he will stay here." Marco heard from one of the crew members. As he looked to who said those words, he found out that it was from the navigation team and he unconsciously glared at the man.

"We're strangers to him. He said so himself, yoi. It's better if you forget about him and move on!" With that, he walked out of the mess hall, silencing everyone present there. The door slammed shut and the entire crew just stared at the door.

Marco went straight to his bedroom. And seeing the bedroom where they shared a passionate lovemaking, this made the blond even more frustrated. Due to that, he let his anger out by kicking the furniture next to him. Poor thing but Marco is too frustrated.

Days past since Ace left. Everyone was almost back to normal except Marco. Thatch, Izou and Haruta are still affected but Marco took the biggest blow despite having a mask. The three commanders knew better that behind that mask, is a man with too much anger and frustration.

He always said that he does not care that Ace is gone yet his actions contradict his words. He's always in a bad mood especially if someone mentioned anything that is Ace-related. Even if the commanders or even the captain wanted to give him comfort, they simply can't do so because the blond won't even talk about what **really** happened though Izou had a clue on what was going on.

On the other end, the people of Thousand Sunny began to notice the problems still resurfaces in Ace's face. Luffy and Sabo began to worry especially after Luffy told the later about the anger in Ace's eyes in that day.

Nami, being understanding, tried to talk to Ace.

"You know, your brothers have been worrying about you, especially Luffy." That took Ace by surprise. They were in the deck, while the others are inside.

"Worry about what?" Feigning ignorance would be a better choice or so Ace thought.

"Don't fool us, you know. We might not know the whole story but we knew that there is something that bothers you. Or maybe it should have been **someone**. " Ace was about to make up a lie but that would probably not be good since this woman in front of him is too smart for that.

Instead, he lowered his head.

"I-it's kind of complicated." Nami nodded at that but she did not say anything until Ace started to tell her about what happened there. She seems open minded enough for these kind of things.

After that, she said something.

"You, both of you are jerks. You could have talked to each other, you know! Talking, when I say talk, I don't mean that you start shouting at each other. I mean, just tell each other your feelings." Ace frowned at that. Had he been really stubborn? A jerk?

But what he heard…

(Sigh) "It's not that easy. We said more than what we intended." Nami rolled her eyes.

"Then just call them! You know, it's not about that guy you're in love with, you miss some of your friends there, right?"

Ace thought for a moment then nodded. He missed Izou's comments about his clothes, Thatch's cooking, Haruta's pranks, Vista and Jozu's trainings with him, the navigation team, almost everyone there.

It would not be that bad, right?

With that, he went inside to call the Moby Dick. Nami dialed the number he gave. He was nervous. Some of the residents of the ship are not there. Luffy was happy that he decided to call some of his friends in Moby Dick. Maybe the boy thought that it might cheer him up.

Sabo was there too, giving affirmation. Zoro is just sleeping on the couch. Apparently, the communications room is near the kitchen so, Sanji could probably hear them. While waiting for an answer, Luffy went to sit with Nami who was holding the receiver.

 **Purupurupuru… Purupurupuru… Purupurupuru - Clank!**

"Hello?" said the person on the other line. Nami was about to reply but Luffy beat her to it.

"Hello! I'm Luffy, and I'm gonna be the King of Pirates! Is this Whitebeard?" Ace facepalmed at that. Leave it to Luffy to be so blunt.

"Straw Hats… Oyaji is not here. This is Haruta - 12th Division commander."

"Ahh… Ace is here. He wants to talk to his friends. Are you his friend?"

"What? Ace is there? Hey Ace!" Luffy offered the receiver and Ace took it as he sat near Nami but she left the couch to give at least a space to Ace.

"Uhm - Hey. It's me. How have you been doing, Haruta?" He does not know what to really say. He left so suddenly and now he's calling. Are they all angry at him?

"Whoah! It's really you! Oi, Thatch! Ace is here! He's calling!" They heard Haruta shouted then the next thing they heard is Thatch's joyous voice.

"Oi! Ace! Is that you? Man, how have you been? You're not being grumpy there? Hahaha." He can't help but laugh at that. Hearing their voices made Ace question his twisted decisions.

"It's really quiet now that you're not here. The tension is heavy." Ace felt guilty at that. He was about to reason but he stopped as he heard Izou said something.

"Is that Ace? Hey, Ace! You better choose a good shorts and shirts to wear! You suck at fashion, you know." Ace laughed at that. He really missed those guys, even if he won't admit it openly.

They kept on asking him questions which he can't answer properly as the three commanders in the next line is arguing because each one of them have so many questions.

Again, Ace was lost of words. He can't seem to think of a good reply for all those questions.

"Hey, Marco! Come here! It's about Ace!" Ace froze. He does not know what to say to the blond after he declared his departure and all those words.

"What?! I have no time for your stupid inquiries if it's about that man! I don't care about him!"

A long dread silence happened. Then Ace gave the receiver to Luffy. Luffy looked concern. Everyone of them are.

"Tell them, I'm not feeling well. And give my best regards. Say sorry to Haruta for me." With that, he bolted out of the room.

Luffy sighed, apparently annoyed at whoever said those words that made Ace angry.

"Ace said that he is not feeling well but he's giving his best regards. He also asked me to say sorry to Haruta. That's all." Luffy's voice lack the cheeriness in it like the one he used when greeting Haruta.

"Ok. Tell Ace that, it's ok. I am not angry at him." Haruta said and Luffy did not linger too much on the conversation. They bid their farewell.

After putting back the receiver, Haruta, Thatch and Izou glared at the first division commander.

" **Tell them, I'm not feeling well. And give my best regards. Say sorry to Haruta for me."**

Those were the words they heard from Ace before he gave the receiver to his brother.

Marco just stood their. He did not know that Ace was there. He did not know that they were talking to him. He's been too cooped up with his departure that by just mentioning his name snaps all of his composure.

He tried to form words but soon, he felt Thatch's fist connecting in his own face.

"You are such an asshole! No wonder, Ace left." The red haired cook bolted out of the communications room. The room was now only occupied by the three commanders. Good thing that there are no one else aside from them who heard all of the commotion.

"Really, Marco? You told us to move on, but it seems you are the only one who doesn't. Thatch is right. You're an asshole!" Izou soon left the room. Now, it's only Haruta and Marco in the communications room.

"Look, I did not know he was there. If I have known… I - I did not meant it." Haruta only shook her head in disappointment.

"Try to clear your head." Haruta soon faced her desk and left Marco to himself. With a heavy sigh, the blond left the room with more irritation to himself and what he has done than the whole situation as it is.

Morning came and the tension in the mess hall grew thicker as Izou and Thatch are glaring at Marco while Haruta is giving a very disappointed face. The commanders have a confused look and are asking themselves what happened.

The thick tension did not escape the captain who was sitting in his own table.

Reaching his limit of the situation, Whitebeard slam his fist in the table, which gained the attention of all.

"You four, go to my office after breakfast." The captain stood and went outside of the mess hall, leaving more tension in the air. Thatch stood up after their Pops left. He left his chair and went to thr kitchen with a sour face.

Izou also followed with Haruta. Marco soon stood up as well, not all too happy at all this because this is all making him more frustrated and angry at himself.

The four of them went to the captain's quarters, and they stood before their foster father.

"So, what happened?" They all sighed at the inquiry. Haruta is the one who answered that, giving the exact details to their captain.

"He's being a jerk, Pops! Maybe, that is the reason why Ace left!" Thatch said, blaming Marco.

"Let's just stop blaming it all to Marco." Haruta said.

"Yeah, right."

Marco's rage are boiling now that he can't help but let it out.

"Do you think I wanted him to leave? He asked for it! He just did it, without any warning to anyone - to **me!** And did you know what he told me before he left? That we are nothing but strangers to him! All those time we spent with each other are all one time thing to him! And did you know what he called it? Two night stands! Fucking two night stands!"

That gained a surprise looks from everyone else in the room. The blond raked roughly his hand to his hair then kicked the chair near him.

Silence fell, even as Marco bolted out of the room, leaving a stunned commanders and a very worried captain.

It seems Whitebeard is not the only worried captain. In Thousand Sunny, things have been worse for Ace. He smiles but the smile never reached his eyes and that worried Luffy and his crew to no end.

Nami told Luffy of her conversation with Ace and Luffy took all the words in his mind, as impossible as it seems.

With that, Straw Hat formulated a plan, which is very flawed, and let Ace be taken somewhere by Sabo. This only leave the members of the Straw Hats including Koala.

"So? What do you propose to do?" Zoro asked.

Luffy sighed.

"This can't go on. I don't want Ace to be unhappy. I want him to have a place that he really belongs."

"It's been complicated especially now that they are far away from each other. From what I can conclude, they are in love with each other." Everyone nodded at that and awaited for Luffy to make his move.

"Nami." Luffy called.

"Yes?"

"Give me Whitebeard's number, now." Confused, Nami gave the number that Ace gave her when they called to Moby Dick.

Luffy dialled the number, then after a few ringing, someone answered.

"Hello. This is Monkey D. Luffy. I wish to speak with Whitebeard." He pointed out right before someone could speak in the line.

"Right away." A few minutes passed before some noise came in.

"What do you want to talk to, brat?" Whitebeard's voice.

"I want a meeting with you. It's about my brother. Can you give me your location?"

"Gurarara. What a cheeky brat, you are. Fine! It seems you have a problem of your own, much as I am." Luffy did not answer to that, he waited for Whitebeard to give his location.

After that, they agreed to meet two days from now, since they are not too far.

The conversation ended right away and Luffy faced his friends.

"Nami, Zoro, you're coming with me. Let's go and meet Whitebeard Pirates. Shishishi."

"What are you going to do in there?" Nami asked because she really have a very bad feeling about this, especially if that ever present grin in her captain's face is showing.

"Shishishi. We're gonna kidnap someone..." All of them blinked.

"HUH?!"

….

Ace was confused when he and Sabo came back in the ship after their trip to some island, which Sabo had business with, they found Luffy, Zoro and Nami gone.

"Where did he go?" He asked Sanji.

"He have business to attend to so he went somewhere." Ace did not ask for more since the cook is apparently dismissing any questions. Since Luffy is gone, he could at least entertain himself by fishing with Usopp since they would be staying here until Luffy and the others came back.

….

No one knew that Straw Hat would be going to meet their crew, not until Whitebeard announced that they are to let Straw Hat and his companion aboard the ship.

Marco took his place next to the captain, while the other commanders stood proud in front of their foster father. The tension from the confrontation in their Pops' room is still fresh which is why Marco is a little on edge because seeing Straw Hat - Ace's brother, would just remind him of the entire tension.

Marco's not too happy to see the boy because deep inside him, he thinks that this boy took Ace away. If he did not come, Ace would have stayed here - with him.

The blond pirate clenched his fist. Straw Hat Luffy, Pirate Hunter Zoro and Cat Burglar Nami are approaching. The crew members made way.

Appearing before this massive crew would have put pressure to most of people in this sea, but this young pirate captain does not seems to feel it because along their walk, they managed to exchange normal banters and jokes. Even in front of Pops.

"Yo, Shirohige Ossan!" Straw Hat Luffy is grinning to the strongest man in the world as if it did not matter or he was just talking to some random old man in the streets.

"Brat… Gurarara." They glared at each other, but with a glint of something then both of them laughed like they just understood something very interesting.

"Curiel, Vista, prepare the meeting room. We will have the meeting there." The two commanders immediately exited leaving the deck.

Marco's brows are still twitching. He was beyond annoyed by seeing that grinning face and disrespectful attitude which reminds me of the freckled youth.

"What do you want? Didn't you get your brother already?" Marco crossed his arms, scrutinizing every movement the boy had.

Straw Hat Luffy turned to him, his face serious, with a slight of innocence which Marco can't comprehend. Then the boy blinked, studying him closely.

"You're pineapple man." He said with a very serious face and some of the people on deck forced themselves **not** to laugh. "Shishishi."

Marco was about to retort something when Whitebeard interrupted.

"We shall have the meeting now." All the commanders began to ready themselves for the meeting. Whitebeard went inside, followed by the commanders. Marco was the last one to follow them, giving a glare to Straw Hat before turning his back.

In the meeting room, their Pops sat in his usual throne. In his right, sat Marco and in front of Marco are the Straw Hats. The other commanders sat from each side of the table.

"So, what do you want, yoi?" Marco went down to business which is new. Considering his laid back attitude, he is not the one to initiate formal meetings. He usually puts charade.

"Shishishi. You're hair really looks like a pineapple. Hehe." Marco growled at that comment. Really, who would be so confident enough as to let this boy know a nickname that really pissed him off?

"I came here because of Ace." Straw Hat's tone turned a little serious and Marco noticed this but aside from that, he became wary because of the menton of the name of the person who caused this entire heavy atmosphere.

No one dared to speak and the boy continued, now with a small tug of smile.

"I've never seen him get angry since when we were kids, that time when he tried to kill me. Shishishi." Almost everyone gaped at him. Seriously? They could see that Ace can be harsher but to the point of killing his own brother? "He said that I was annoying. Hahaha."

Everyone stared at the boy, thinking if he was kidding or not but based on his expression, they could see that he is telling the truth.

"Anyways, I just wanted to ask you what really happened here. He shouldn't be angry without reasons."

Everyone fell silent, some of them are looking at the commanders who are closest to Ace to say something.

When no one said anything, Nami began to meddle in the conversation.

"He mentioned names which apparently are the closest to him. Haruta, Thatch and Izou. They are commanders, am I right?"

"Yes. I am Thatch. Well, you could say that I've been close to him. He's quite aloof but he eventually opened up after his stay here."

Luffy nodded at that.

"But you kidnapped him, right?" He said casually while picking his nose, **again…**

Everyone fell silent and Haruta began speaking.

"Well, Ace and I used to play pranks with the other members. We mixed Thatch's gel with water and paint… " Thatch's eyes immediately widened. While Luffy began to grin.

"So it was the two of you!" He reacted.

"We also put insects in Izou's wardrobe to see if he would react to it."

"You… Did you know how those bites almost never left my body?! You dare… Once I see Ace, I will make sure that he would pay it!"

Haruta clamped her hand to cover her mouth as she just realized what she said. Some of the commanders forced themselves not to laugh and the others just shook their heads.

"Hahahah! That seems like him. Though that is pretty light for a prank we used to do when we were kids."

Everyone's been listening to Straw Hat.

"We put a snake in the bandit's lair. We also put a hole in front of their base so when they went outside, they would be trapped in there. Oh, Ace pranked me by pushing me in the bottomless pit. I got eaten by a crocodile because he used me as a ball. Hahaha." Everyone in the room sweat dropped at that. How could he survive that when he was just a kid?

The two of the Straw Hats are just silent.

"Oh, Ace mentioned Marco. Who was Marco, by the way?" The silence once dreaded and the attention of the commanders fell to the blond first division commander.

Luffy blinked while looking at the man.

"Ah, so its you, pineapple man. Ace always called you stupid turkey and stupid chicken. Hehehe." Marco can't seem to know how to react to that. Though deep down him, he felt some joy too, since Ace mentioned him to other people but the way he described Marco is insulting.

"I'm surprised he could still remember a stranger,yoi" Marco stated with sarcasm that didn't go unnoticed by the people in that room. The Straw Hats felt the tension in the air, even Luffy fell silent before seriously replying to that, his tone is cold which is very rare.

"I don't think that he thinks all of you that way."

"Oh yeah? Pretty impossible if you ask me. He must be happy now, that he is now with his family rather than a bunch of strangers." Marco scoffed at the boy. He received glares from the people in that room, even Zoro. Nami only sighed at the reply, she have an idea what really is going on.

"You don't know anything about Ace." Luffy slightly glowered his hat to hide his expression. This manner did not go unnoticed by Nami and Zoro.

"You're right, yoi. I don't and I don't wanna know."

"He suffered too much. He is always afraid to be rejected by people." Those words seem to really give the commanders something to think of. "I don't think that he thinks of you as strangers. He seems to be having fun while he's here. I can see it when he talks about all of **you.** Something must have happened then."

Marco glared daggers at the boy. He can't seem to read its line of thoughts.

The tension grew and Nami played the part of telling something to Marco.

"He told me about what happened here. At least in his point of view. I think he seems to care about you… all of you." Marco sarcastically smiled at Nami.

"Really? Is that what he told you, yoi? You must be delusional when hearing it. Besides, it is his choice to go away, not mine. The moment he stepped out of this ship, he made it clear that whatever **things** he had in this ship will be forgotten."

In the last sentence, Marco's firm voice seemed to falter. Everyone in that room could see the strong emotions he had which he fails to hide. Luffy stared at him with a serious and unfaltering gaze.

"You're in love with my brother **.** " That is not meant to be a question. It is like stating a fact and rubbing it in someone's face. Marco had that shocked looking expression.

"W-wha-? What the hell are you talking about? I- You're just imagining things! Spare me with your nonsense!" Whitebeard had now a present grin. He did not utter a single word during that conversation.

What Straw Hat told them just made things clear.

Luffy used Marco's confused and shocked state to now waved his hands to Zoro, signalling something which go unnoticed by the people in that room. In a swift and fast moment, Zoro jumped up from his seat and moved to the opposite side where the phoenix is sitting.

With a very quick move, he coated his hands with an armament haki then put the Kairoseki handcuffs in the blond pirate's wrists.

"W-what- What the hell is this?!" The commanders seemed to just realized what happened and they became wary. Some of them stood up but Whitebeard remained unfazed but rather wondering.

Luffy stood up.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?!" Marco shouted and the other commanders seems to follow suit the shouts. Straw Hat Luffy did not pay them any attention because he was now facing Whitebeard.

"Ne, Ossan! I'm gonna kidnap this guy for a bit. Hehehe." That shocked every commanders present. Whitebeard stared at the boy and he could see that he is serious about this.

"What the fuck are you going on about, Mugiwara?!" Marco shouted which is ignored by Luffy.

After gulping a sake from his cup, Edward Newgate turned to address Luffy.

"You're rather bold. Gurarara. Well, he's pretty becoming an irritation here… " Whitebeard looked at the gaping Marco who can't believe what his Pops has been going on about. Then Whitebeard grinned. "You can just ' _kidnap_ ' him..."

This earned protests from the blond pirate.

" !" Luffy turned to Nami giving some sort of signal. Nami then proceeded to take something from her pocket and sprayed it to the blond's face.

After a few seconds, the blond pirate became dizzy and collapsed on the table.

"What the hell?! What are you gonna do about him?" Blenheim asked, shouting.

Straw Hat gave him a look which asks if he is stupid or something.

"Isn't it obvious? We're _kidnapping_ him."

…


	2. Hostility and Stubbornness 2

"Pops, is it really alright for them to take Marco?" Haruta asked Whitebeard after the Straw Hats left. Everyone was wondering why the first division commander was knocked out. They are also wondering why the green haired swordsman is carrying Marco on his shoulders.

They are even confused as to what Trafalgar Law is doing there and giving the Straw Hats a lift with their submarine..

"Nah… That's fine besides, he needs a little vacation and that kidnapping will help him though. " Almost all of the people hearing that is confused except for a few people like Izou and Thatch.

"I love his idea, actually." Everyone turned to him. He just raised an eyebrow at them. Thatch chuckled at Izou.

"Yeah… I wish I will be there for when Marco woke up. That sure would be a sight!" All heads shook at the cook.

Since the travel will take at least 6 hours, this time was enough to give the phoenix some time to wake up finding himself in one of the rooms in some sort of ship.

"What the-" He surveyed the room only to find the eating Luffy beside his bed. "You!" Marco shouted and Luffy's eyes turned to Marco.

"Ah! You're awake!" He shoved another meat in his mouth

"Where are we, yoi?" Luffy shoved all of the food in his mouth before gulping everything which makes Marco wonder how he could do that.

"Ah… Good you're awake. We are almost there. Shishishi."

"Huh? Where are you taking me? Don't tell me-" Everything went down to silence except for Luffy's giggle.

"Hehehe. Yup! I kidnapped you!"

"E-excuse me?" Marco seems to be confused to everything what Luffy said.

"Kidnap you. You don't know that? Well, you're staying in my ship as my prisoner. Heheh."

Marco frowned and crossed his arms. He realized that he still has that kairoseki handcuffs.

"Why do you want me to be your prisoner? Besides - Pops will annihilate..." The sentence dried off as he remembered what happened before he passed out.

"He agreed, didn't he?" The boy nodded and smiled at him. He just facepalmed.

There's a long silence before Luffy spoke.

"I just want Ace to be happy. To have a place he really felt he belonged," Marco frowned at that.

"His wish is to go to his family. He already did that, besides, I am dead sure that he belongs on your ship rather than mine." It's Luffy;s turn to frown.

"Are you certain about that?" Marco remained silent because deep inside him, he knew that is not what he really desires. "It's different you know… A place where you belong. As much as I want Ace beside me, I don't think he will be happy about that. He needs other people to accept him outside us. He needs you." Now, that caught Marco off guard.

He never expected those words coming from a boy who seems carefree.

"He doesn't need me. I am nothing but a stranger who happened to sleep with him for two fucking nights!" Marco exclaimed this in front of the young captain. Ace's words that day when he left kept playing on his mind.

Silence went for a few seconds and the blond looked at the teen who have been staring at him with those owlish eyes. Seriously, does he not think of blinking?

"Did you cuddle with him?" The question is of pure innocence and Marco can't help but feel amused at the boy. Does he even know anything that Marco had said?

He sighed.

"I don't really see why you should be doing this." The boy thought for a moment. He then started rocking his chair back and forth.

"Hmm… It's just fun kidnapping you. Plus, you will have fun too! Hehehe."

"And where would I get my fun in that?" He asked because he really can't see where this is going. Well, aside from facing Ace, which will be hard, Marco can't have any idea about this **fun**.

"You'll see. Hehehe." The boy replied then he stood up from where he is sitting to open the door. He then shouted: "Torao! Are we there yet?" Someone replied.

"Not yet! And don't order me around! I am the captain here!" Luffy did not pay any attention to what was replied to him as he is now grinning before Marco.

It's been almost an hour since the **kidnapping** incident and Marco found his stay to be boring. Well, at least Luffy took the initiative to accompany him for a while then there is Nami, the navigator. When Luffy left to ask for food from Trafalgar Law, Nami went to accompany Marco.

This will seem like an interrogation or whatsoever since this woman is clever enough. As he stared at the oranged-haired woman, he can't help but wonder what is her relationship with Ace because she seems to know enough of their situation and that does not sit well with Marco.

"It's good you're behaving. We are underwater. We can't have a fight inside this submarine." She offered a smile to Marco but he can't return it well.

"Not stupid enough to start that." Marco is the least rude person in the Moby Dick when it comes to girls. But this is a special case.

"Yeah, but stupid enough to let **your** situation with Ace be like this." Now, Marco is glaring daggers at this woman's knowledge of his situation per se. And of course, her familiarity with Ace. They might have been closer now since their captain is Ace's brother, but it's just been a few days since Ace left. Surely, there is no such thing as that development!

"My situation is none of your concern, yoi." He almost hissed at the woman but she just rolled her eyes, clearly not afraid of the first division commander.

"Duh, Mr. Romeo! Ace is a friend and I am just making things simpler for all of you. You guys need to talk, when I say talk: I meant nice and peaceful, not insulting each other and bringing the whole situation in a higher level!" she hissed and Marco was taken aback by the outburst and the glaring.

Imagine, the first division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates: Marco the Phoenix was silenced by a woman from a smaller crew! Now, the commanders would be paying a hefty amount of money to know that.

"So, Marco, let me tell you something about Ace. He is hurt beyond comprehension. And that stunt when he called in your ship, that just made him hurt more than you could imagine. And guess who did it? " The last sentence was sarcastic and Marco knew what she was implying.

"I did not know that he was there!" He argued and the argument died down as she spoke.

"And if he wasn't there? Those words coming from you - you still felt like that, aren't you? Or are you just acting like a spoiled brat?" As much as Marco want to argue back at the woman for using such tone to him - he meant he's much older than the woman. Old enough to be her father yet she dared use that tone but, alas, she has a point.

With a heavy sigh, Marco replied.

"I know but he chose to leave! He's the one who first treated me like a stranger! Did you even know what he told me? He treated everything happened between us like it's nothing! He even call it two nights stand!" He can't contain the hissing part and surprisingly, the woman seems to be unfazed of his outburst. She somehow look at Marco with a disappointment.

Marco calmed himself and raked his fingers in his hair.

The woman on the other hand, pinched the bridges of her nose.

"Uh-Hah… You two really are idiots and stupid! You ought to really talk to each other because as far as what he told me, you're the one who seems to not care about him. And your outburst during his call seems to fuel the raging fire, so I suggest you talk to him. I will get him to talk to you as well."

"What? I'm the one who does not care for him? And where the hell did he get that idea?!"

"You ask him, not me because it is not my story to tell. But, I'll give you an idea. He won't be thinking that if there are no basis. He's not stupid like his brother." Marco blinked and thinking of Ace's little brother, this woman has a big point especially when the said boy appeared before them with a chunk of meat in his hands and mouth.

"Hm? Hyes tyere a myeat? (Is there a meat?)" Both of them sighed and waved at the young captain.

"Yes, I think you're right."

After Nami left his room, Marco did a lot of thinking of what he should do. And his allowance time for thinking is nearing close since they are a few minutes away from the Straw Hats' ship and to say he is nervous is just underestimating his feelings. He was anxious beyond comprehension.

Thinking about what Nami said brought him to another side of the situation. What made Ace think that way? How does he really feel about Marco? Was there still a chance he would go back to Moby Dick? What if he hated Marco now?

There are too many questions and he can't answer them in his state of mind.

"Marco! Marco! Marco!" He snapped out of his thoughts when the young pirate captain bolted in his door. "We're here! Hehehe." That is what made Marco more anxious now but he can't stay in that room for all day. He have to get out.

With a sigh, he stood up, still had that cursed hand cuffs on his wrists.

He followed the eager pirate outside. They passed the captain of the Heart Pirates and one of the Worst Generation: Trafalgar Law together with his crew. Marco paid him no mind. He have no time to deal with him.

"Next time, don't drag me into your whims, Mugiwara-ya! Our alliance is already over!" Luffy's face turned sour at that comment.

"Eeh? But I said that it is still not over! I am the one who will decide when it is over!"

"What?! You're so selfish! I told you that it is over!" Trafalgar Law whined but Marco thinks that Luffy did not even listen to any word the doctor said as the Straw Hat captain is already running outside in the open.

"I don't think he ever heard you... " Law's brows twitch in annoyance of the younger captain. Marco did not comment anymore as he decided to go and follow Luffy.

Beside the submarine is the Straw Hats' ship. Marco finds it cute especially the figurehead.

"Yohoo! We're here!" The over energetic boy shouted as he scan the surroundings. The boy is currently tugging Zoro so that they could already board their ship. "Zoro, hurry! Let's go! Nami! And Marco! Hehehe." He was really energetic and it is contagious as Marco can't help but smile at that.

They climbed the ladder. The handcuffs on Marco is long enough so he could move freely. Trafalgar Law and his men departed because he said that this is a one time favor only and did not want to spend more time being dragged to Luffy's whims.

They boarded the ship and was met by all of the crew members which Marco knew.. A skeleton which Marco was wondering how he could move. The devil's child: Nico Robin, Cyborg Franky, the crew's pet, the guy with a long nose and Blackleg.

He did not see Ace on the deck. Maybe he's below?

Soon, the group began to say their hellos to Luffy and his companions but he was shot with confused looks. Of course, their captain never said anything about him and just went on asking Blackleg to give him food.

All of the crew members are looking at his wrists with Kairoseki handcuffs but Marco kept his cool and bored expression and he dare fought to keep it that casual as he saw two figures of men currently exiting the door towards the deck. The other guys is blond and according to the newspaper, he is revolutionary army's number 2 and general officer, Sabo. The other one is very familiar to Marco.

It would not bother him if not for the way those two men are so close. The blond guy's arm is around Ace's neck while the freckled man's other arm is in the blond's waist. Yes, far too intimate and close for Marco's likeness and he fought the urge to go there and rip the blond guy in pieces.

Soon enough, Ace noticed him and his expression immediately turned sour and angry.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He hissed and everyone's attention turned to him then to the blond guy who has a very bored or sleepy expression in his eyes.

"Ask your brother, not me, yoi." He said and Ace gave glares to him. The blond guy besides Ace gave Marco a quick scan before he smirked and slightly bow before him. That pissed Marco. This guy is not only dangerous but annoying, especially that smirk of his.

"Luffy, what is the meaning of this? What is that guy doing here?!" Ace hissed at his brother. The freckled man's gaze is dangerous but the younger D only grinned.

Everyone in the deck except for Zoro and Nami looked at Luffy as he walk near Marco and stand beside him.

His grin grew wider, much to everyone's chagrin.

"Hehe. This is Marco and he is my prisoner! I just kidnapped him! Shishishi!"

Almost everyone there contemplated what this boy just said. Ace is not an exemption to this. Sure, his brother is pretty idiotic, and stubborn and reckless, but to this point? Really?

Then everyone can't help it anymore.

"What?!"

"Shishishi."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Everyone met in the lounge which amazed Marco due to the big aquarium with various sea fish and sea creatures. The lounge is pretty cozy and he liked it.

Ace on the other hand can't help but feel enraged. His little brother had just gone for a few days and now, he brought a _prisoner_. Not just any man to be a prisoner, but a Whitebeard pirate at that! The first mate and the 1st division commander, Marco the Phoenix. The freaking Marco the Phoenix!

Ace would have not mind that much but this is Marco and considering what the **things** happened between them, this whole _kidnapping_ incident does not sit well with him.

"So, Luffy, care to explain what is **this?** " He tried to be calm, or sounded calm but Ace thinks he failed to do that since his whole face is twitching in annoyance of the progress of situation, Sabo snickering and being clingy to him for who knows what reason and Marco's cool and collected demeanor towards the situation. He means, what the hell?! How can he act so calm?

 **Maybe because he does not care at all.** The voice in his mind tells him that and that just made his annoyance skyrocketed, not to mention his little brother's present grinning.

"I told you, I am keeping him as my prisoner, right Marco?" Luffy turned to Marco and the Whitebeard commander nodded at the kid which doesn't make any sense at all.

"You expect me to believe that? Besides, why would you kidnap him? You can just kidnap Thatch instead." Hearing this coming from Ace's own mouth made Marco frown. So he wants Thatch rather than having him!

"Stop whining like a brat. I am his prisoner and that's it. Try dealing it like an **adult.** " Marco addressed Ace and the later turned to the blond commander with that ever present cold and angry glare.

That made Nami and the others stare at the two people that decided to have a glaring war. The situation made Sabo snicker as he hug his brother closer.

"Calm down, okay… Everything will be just fine..." Sabo tried to calm Ace down with a massage on his back and shoulders. This made the the freckled youth closer to his blond brother.

As everyone knew that there are no malice in the action since they are brothers and any intimacy beyond brotherhood is totally an incest, no one in that room paid any mind to the actions done by Sabo, except for the **prisoner**.

If glares and frowns can kill Sabo, he would have long gone from this world as he saw Marco glares at him. Since the revolutionary decided that this is such an entertaining situation, he smugly smirked at Marco making the later send more glares.

 **Look who's jealous…~~~** Sabo mentally sung this.

Ace, being an idiot next to Luffy's own idiocy is very unaware of it. Well, considering the **kidnapping** incident, Sabo thinks that Luffy might, just might, have a small, a very small brains. Though Sabo thinks that this is of pure instincts, nevertheless, it is quite clever and smart.

"Oi, shitty Captain, what's the deal with this? I think that Ace here got a point." The other blond on that ship spoke while having a smoke.

Luffy's all grinning face and glinted eyes turned to the cook and Sanji can't help but sweatdropped at that. Knowing this idiotic and moronic captain of his, that expression only tells everyone that he is enjoying this predicament.

"Hm? You are **so** stupid… I keep telling you that **he *** points to Marco ***** is my prisoner. I kidnapped him from their ship. Hahaha. Shirohige Ossan said I can do whatever I want, so I kidnapped him." Everyone in that room except Marco, Nami and Zoro has a very disturbed expression.

"But you know Luffy, it can't be called kidnapping since you had some sort of permission from his captain." The silent Robin now spoke. Luffy's expression turned into confused one with an ever present pout.

"What? But I declared that I kidnapped him. So that is kidnapping and he is my prisoner."

A long silence occurred. They are apparently contemplating how to address that certain logic and selfishness.

"Why not just leave it like this? What's done is done. We just have to deal with this prisoner." Zoro stated while he crossed his arms.

Everyone is nodding at that except Ace who is still being massaged by Sabo to keep his calm. This is not sitting well with him!

"So, what would we gain from kidnapping this suuper commander?" Franky asked, drinking his cola in hand.

Luffy blinked. Everyone in his crew knew that he did not plan that far basing on that expression. But, an idea might have pop up in his tiny brain since he is now grinning.

"Shishishi! I will ask Shirohige Ossan for meat as ransom!"

Everyone who knew this boy face palmed at that answer while Marco gaped at the boy while having this question in his mind: "Am I some sort of food trade?!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Marco's wrist was now free and Straw Hat Luffy told him that he will give him a tour around the ship. In Marco's thoughts, if this is what a prisoner under this crew feels like, prisoners might want to just stay here.

They went round around the ship and Marco was fascinated by the design. Of course the Cyborg shipwright was very proud of the entire ship bragging about the added features that they have yet to see. Hearing this, Luffy's eyes went shining like a diamond, or even shinier than that because he claimed that it is romantic and men's greatest robotic dream though Marco can't really relate to that part.

After going below the deck, they now went to the boys' quarters. Marco found out that unlike every pirate ships in this sea, this particular ship has no Captain's quarters. The room is larger than the girls' quarters. They have this bunk lined up. There are presently 10 bunks in the room.

"Franky added a bed here so that you will have your own bed. Hope you don't mind, hehehe." Marco shrugged that. He did not mind the sharing though.

Next place they visited is the crow's nest. It's larger than what Marco expected. They found Zoro there, having an extreme exercise and lifting heavy weights. The room also serves as the gym which Marco is pretty creative.

Last place is the kitchen and Marco could have guessed that it is Luffy's favorite place.

They found Sanji there giving drinks to the ladies and as soon as Luffy saw Sanji, he asked for food.

Ace was there as well, sitting beside Sabo much to Marco's annoyance. The blond commander really doesn't like that especially seeing that ever present smugness in the scarred eye blonde. He wish he could wipe that smirk off his face by kicking him out. Marco swore that look from the other blond is telling him that he is now beside Ace and Marco is not! Damnit!

"Nami-swann~~~. Robin-chwann~~~, Koala-swann~~~... Here are your snacks!" Marco saw the other blond on the ship sway like a ballerina, carrying a tray with some sort of pie to the ladies.

"Sanji, meshi!" Luffy shouted and as the blond cook turned to Luffy, his expression turned 360 degrees.

"You serve yourself, shitty captain! I only serve ladies!" Sanji hissed but Luffy did not even listen to any word in that sentence as he is now busy stuffing himself. Ace and the revolutionary blond followed suit and stuff themselves with that Apple Pie.

Marco received a slice from Nico Robin and he gave the lady an appreciative nod.

Marco sat between Luffy and Nico Robin. Ace is on the other side of Luffy followed by the annoying blond revolutionary who ate like the D Brothers.

"Mmako… Nyou syhoud yeat nnow. Yets nyammy! (Marco… You should eat now. It's yummy.)" Marco can't understand everything but he could guess Luffy was encouraging him to eat and he smiled at the boy who soon stuffed more food in his mouth.

Ace is not better because he eat like his little brother, though more like he is eating because he is depressed and Marco could 100% guess, he was the reason.

After that snack, Marco soon went to the library to read. He has nothing to do because he is not in Moby Dick with stack of works to do. Here… they are all pretty easy going. After a small get together, everyone seems to do their usual thing and Marco prefers to read.

In the library, he found Nico Robin. She gave him a friendly smile and he nodded.

"I hope you don't mind me, staying here, yoi."

"Nope, of course not." After getting a book, he sat across Robin.

For the first few minutes, they seem to be focused on the books in their hands not until Robin broke the silence.

"I hope you don't mind me prying, but you should probably plan how to talk to our little Acey here." She gave a wink at Marco as he sighed.

"It's not that simple. Everything is complicated as it is."

"But you have feelings for him though." Her eyes are on the book but Marco knew better that her attention is on him.

"Yes. I do have but, like what I said, it's complicated,yoi."

"What is?" He frowned at that.

"Everything."

"Then, what do you want to do then? You can just ask Luffy that you want to go already and leave **everything** behind. Including Mr. Portgas, of course."

Marco thought about that. What does he really want?

"Or… You can just do something that might get you what you **really wanted.** "

Robin closed her book and stared at Marco then she offered a kind smile as she exited the library.

Ace is still formulating the plan of getting rid of Marco off this ship.

"He's free of that handcuff. He should fly away now! Why isn't he doing that?! And what's with the kidnapping anyway?!" Ace is **not** whining! He is just complaining!

"Relax. You're overthinking everything. Why not enjoy every moment, hm?" Ace glared at Sabo. They are on deck now and Marco seems to be not in hearing range so he could complain.

"Relax?! How could I just do that, huh?! That freaking Turkey is here! "

Sabo chuckled because his brother's expression is funny.

"Are you afraid of him?" He almost burst out laughing after seeing Ace's reaction to his question.

"W-what?! W-who would be a-afraid of him?!"

"That's what I am asking." Sabo leaned on the railing while having that smirk. On the other hand, Ace is blushing furiously. In the years that he haven't seen him, Sabo still thinks that nothing major changed to this brother. And he was quite happy about that. Though he wished his childish attitude and being bratty will change.

"Who's side are you on? Him, or me?" See what he mean? Still childish.

"Hey, I am just asking you know!" He put his hands in the air, in act of defense in his point but honestly, Sabo is very neutral since both sides are idiots and this situation is very fun.

"Yeah, whatever." Ace grumbled and this time, Sabo really laughed. Ace immediately send a kick on his face which he dodged and seeing that, Luffy soon joined in, tackling both of them on the ground.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It's sleeping time!

Marco walked in the boys' quarters only to find Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and the blond revolutionary having their pillow fight. In the midst of it, Zoro got caught as well as Sanji who was smirking evilly at the trio who started it.

Marco just stayed near the door because he does not want to get caught but scratch that. He just got hit and the culprit who did it is none other than the captain of this ship.

This calls for a pillow fight and Marco soon joined in. The room was a mess or maybe a disaster when the other occupants walked in and was unfortunately caught in the fight. Soon, the boys' quarters turned into a pillow warzone.

Marco never had this kind of fun before. Though it is fun to have a sibling banters from time to time but he never had this kind of activity where responsibilities are off his shoulders. They are like carefree children and he loved it!

Soon, he smacked a pillow on the blond revolutionary's face. When Sabo turned to who did that, Marco soon began hitting the others so that Sabo won't notice. Though Marco was pretty sure that the other blond knew what he did.

Everyone got hit by someone and Marco never noticed where his pillow lands. Fortunate for him, the pillow decided to land on Ace's face and the freckled youth turned to him with a scrutinizing look then a pillow soon was thrown in his face.

Everyone laughed at him and they all received a pillow smack and the war would have went on if not for Nami bolting in the room and shouting everyone to stop because other people on the ship is trying to sleep and they are not a goddamn children.

Everyone fell silent on that and they looked like children being scolded by a nagging mother. They all reluctantly took their own pillows and went for the bunks to sleep.

Marco was positioned right next to the wall. Usopp was beside him, then Luffy on the other side of the long-nosed guy. Above Marco was Ace's bunk right next to Sabo and he did not like that especially they are still whispering something to each other.

With a pang of jealousy, he just forced himself to sleep.

It's almost midnight and despite Ace's narcolepsy, he can't sleep knowing that the blond who's been rummaging in his mind is just below his bunk, sleeping.

During that pillow fight, he can't help but stare at the blond whose laughter is mixing together with the others'. He've never seen him like that before. It's like he is relaxed and is having fun. It is like he have no responsibilities at all.

That made me smile, yet Ace can't seem to sit well with it. The freckled youth only hope that Marco would be gone, so as to have his peace.

Days already passed, Ace still choose to keep his mouth shut and not exchange any words to the blond commander. The freckled commander can't help but wonder why Marco hasn't leave the ship yet when he was not handcuffed anymore?

On the other hand, Marco seems to enjoy the company of the whole crew.

"There is an island up ahead guys!" Zoro said through the speakers so that everyone inside the ship will be able to hear it. This system really fascinates Marco.

"Yosh! Island! Adventure!" Luffy cheered together with Usopp and Chopper. The rest of the people in the ship appeared outside. Marco was with Sanji in the exchange a good conversation. Apparently, they are fast approaching an island and ready to dock.

"Yoshi! Yoshi! Sanji! Pirate Bento! I'm gonna go to adventures!" Luffy shouted, with an over gleaming and excited eyes of his.

"Yes, just shut up, Shitty Captain!" Sanji said and Luffy just laughed it all off. One thing Marco learned in this ship is that insults to the captain does not have any effects at all and probably a very natural occurrence.

"Then we'll have to decide who will go with this idiot, and prevent him from doing something stupid!" Nami said as he pinched Luffy's cheeks and stretched it.

As everyone nodded, Nami took sticks and placed it on everyone's attention.

"Now, pick! Whoever has the red mark at the bottom will go and baby-sit Luffy!" She said. The Straw Hats are already forming a circle around Nami's hand to get a stick. Now this is amusing… Marco never thought of something like this. Maybe he will try this when he gets back to give tasks to the others without complain.

"And what are you four doing out there?" Nami stated and Marco, Sabo, Ace and Koala gave her a questioning look. Luffy is not included since he's the **baby** they should baby-sit.

With an annoyed sigh, she stated: "You are included in this, you know! As long as you are in this ship, you are obliged to do this. Understand?" Ace and Sabo shrugged it off. Apparently, they are used to babysitting Luffy before when they were kids and giving that task now would not be that bad.

Koala just sighed and followed Sabo. She does not feel good about babysitting another person as she already is babysitting Sabo as it is. And if Sabo goes, she would go as well, to prevent her idiotic superior from doing reckless.

Marco just have nothing to do anyway, so he hovered in the circle between Zoro and Nami.

Nami told everyone to pick already, and so they did while Luffy hovered over from one side to the other to see who's going with him in this little adventure.

By the time they had their sticks, Ace would have shrugged the fact that he got the one with a red end if and only if it were not for the other fact that the second person who will babysit Luffy with him is the one and only person he does not want to see or talk.

"Oh… Now we have winners!" Nami grinned like a cat and looked at the blond Whitebeard commander to the freckled pirate.

"Whoah! Ace is coming with me! Yehey!" Luffy bounced in front of Ace, happy as ever while the older brother just sighed at this.

"Can I trade with someone who wants to go?" He asked the whole crew but Robin chuckled at that.

"No, you can't. Whoever gets it will have to go regardless. Besides, isn't it fun to be with our captain?" Ace could swear Nico Robin would have added in her sentence that it would be fun because Marco would go as well.

"Marco! Marco! Marco! We can go to adventures with Ace! Shishishi! I'll ask Sanji to prepare our pirate bentos..." After pouncing on Marco, Luffy began pestering Sanji who send a kick on the captain but Luffy dodged it.

Marco just looked at the stick then to Ace who's been glaring daggers at him. The Phoenix does not know what to do with this. Should he be upset because he is stuck with Ace or should he be happy because he can be with the man he desires and the said man will be away from a certain blond revolutionary?

He just sighed and looked at the retreating form of Ace.

"Your adventure will be SUUPER… So you don't have to worry." Marco looked at the Cyborg in front of him.

"You should enjoy this as well. Besides, you will be with Ace~~." Nami winked at Marco and for a second, he wants to put his hands in his pockets because his almost non-existent money might be gone because of a certain Cat Burglar.

"So, what should we do there? Just accompany your captain, yoi?" Everyone stared at him and chuckled at their own ways. Marco stared at them dumbfounded. Sure, he asked the correct question, right?

"You will prevent him from doing something stupid. Like that." Nami pointed at the retreating form of a certain Straw Hat Captain with a backpack and happily shouting Adventures.

"Here is your bento! Enjoy!" Sanji shoved a backpack on Marco and he accepted it. Soon, Luffy is already being followed by Ace and soon, Marco followed the two D. Brothers.

"Enjoy! Don't forget to look after Luffy!"

"Prevent him from doing something stupid! Ah! Marimo! Where do you think you're going, you shithead?!" Sanji shouted and Marco just followed the two brothers in the depths of the forest without knowing what is up ahead and who's there.

The moment Marco caught up to the two brothers, he positioned himself to Luffy's right side while Ace was in the left.

"Ah… Shirohige-ossan is in this way!" Marco looked at Luffy like he misheard it or something. But as he used his haki, he felt his Pop's presence and the others as well. He somewhat felt happy about that because he would be home.

 _Home…_

Does he really want to go back empty handed? Go back to being a commander and just forget he ever set foot in Thousand Sunny or just forget that Ace has been part of his life he can't let go? Much less forget?

He is deep in his own thoughts while following Luffy that he did not see Ace's expression.

Upon hearing that from Luffy and also confirming it by his observation haki, he can't help but think that this is finally what he's been waiting for. The blond would already return and never come back. He will never see him again or be with him and put up with his presence.

Even if his mind is saying that things, his own feelings is still as complicated as ever. The nagging feeling in his mind can't be put off. No matter what his mind tells him, his heart always longs for the Phoenix's touch and presence. That's what irritates him to no end.

But, Marco does not care about him anymore. So he will go back. Maybe by the time he would be gone, Ace will somehow forget everything and move on, probably.

He sighed and made himself stern.

"Let's go! I smell meat there!"

Luffy jogged to the path who apparently has meat and Ace had no choice but to yell at him to stop but to no avail since Luffy is already running towards the meat.

When Ace and Marco caught up, they were already in the clearing, near the beach where there are sands and they could see the huge Moby Dick and 2 other smaller ships.

Everyone from the clearing looked at them.

"Whoah! You have a party!" Luffy shouted and went to smell the meat that is being cooked by Thatch who was now staring at Luffy then to Ace and Marco.

"Mugiwara brat!" Izou yelled and he was about to yell more when he saw Marco and Ace standing there, near the entrance to the forest. "Marco! Ace!" Then he went to the two and hugged both of them. Almost everyone in the Moby Dick gave them hugs including Ace.

Ace felt awkward with them after that sudden goodbye out of nowhere, yet here they are, giving him warm welcomes. But maybe he would be thankful because at least he was far from Marco as he was dragged by the former Spade Pirates.

Luffy on the other hand is still drooling over the meat and Thatch and the chefs had the hard time to keep his stretching hands away from the food or else, everyone will have nothing at all.

Marco was bombarded with so many questions one at a time and he managed to hold them off, especially Izou's since he has to go see Pops.

As usual, he is drinking in a big seat and looked well.

"Pops..."

"Marco. How was being kidnapped?" Almost those who heard that laughed their asses off.

"Fine, they are good at keeping me, of course."

"Gurarara." Whitebeard now looked at the eating Luffy. The other crew members took a liking to the kid as well even after telling all of them that this kid has Marco.

"Oi, brat… Did you keep my son a good prisoner?" The question is directed to Luffy who is still munching tons of meat.

"You bet, I did! Hehehe." With that, he took his bento and start eating as well.

"So, is Ace coming back?" Izou asked Marco while still looking at Ace in a fair amount of distance. Marco sighed at the question.

"I don't think he will."

"What?! You did not convince him? What have you been doing in that ship, anyway?" Marco forced himself not to blink at Izou. He's expecting him to convince Ace to go back?

"Actually, nothing. Usually reading in their library or helping around the ship." He shrugged and Izou looked horrified.

"You're so hopeless! We thought since you would be there, you will convince him to come back to your bed - I mean to the ship!" Marco frowned at that but did not answer as he continued to watch Ace giving smiled to his former crew. That made him twitch.

He shook his head to clear it and just focus on watching Luffy talked to the other crew members of Moby Dick. Apparently, they are leaving this afternoon since the log pose is already set for another course.

This made him feel anxious.

All throughout the lunch, Luffy apparently called his crew members because there is a party and the entire ship came.

Luffy was bouncing in front of Whitebeard.

"Ossan! Ossan! I am joining your party!" Whitebeard laughed at the boy who was ridiculous to ask permission when he was already getting acquainted to the party already. Some of the crew members of the Moby Dick still can't get used to the young captain's attitude towards their foster father but for Marco, that seems normal. After staying for more than a week inside that crazy ship, this won't surprise him anymore.

"Oi! Luffy! You should have called sooner! I want to drink booze!" Zoro shouted at Luffy who was grinning while saying sorry.

Soon, the others got acquainted with the small group. Everyone had a good time and when it was time for the Whitebeard Pirates to go, Marco just felt troubled more than ever after everyone asked Ace if he's coming and said that he won't. Luffy is just disappointed that

After hearing that, Marco sighed and realized something.

"Take care of Pops, okay?" He said to the commanders and they nodded and understood what he really meant.

"What, you're not coming home?" Haruta asked and Marco shook his head.

Ace was confused. This happening, and from what he can see, the commander is implying that he is not going with them. So Ace faced Luffy.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to your prisoner go? His crew is already there!" He exclaimed to Luffy who started picking his nose already.

"Huh?" Confused to what Ace asked, Luffy just stared at his big brother with that big ownlish eyes. Frustrated, Ace faced Marco.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to go already?! Your ship, is right there!" Marco faced him with the usual bored look in his eyes.

"Huh? I am still your brother's prisoner, so I can't still go, right Luffy?"

"Hahaha. Of course!" He answered and shouted. "Ossan! Marco is still my prisoner! Shishishi." Whitebeard only grinned at that as he retreated.

Ace looked shocked at what his brother just said.

"What- Why are you going to stay here?! Why don't you just go?!" The Straw Hats and the Whitebeard commanders stared at the fuming Ace.

"Luffy just stated that I am still his prisoner, unless he says I can go now. Besides, there is something important I have to do. " Marco stared at Ace, filled with emotions and determination. Ace felt overwhelmed at that yet curiosity got the best of him and asked why.

Marco step forward face to face with Ace. He was just a few inches away and Marco refused to look away. Ace stared right to him as well. Both eyes are filled with emotions. Then Marco answered Ace.

"I wanted to take what should have been beside me. I will make sure that once I **get** it **back** , I won't let go and do everything in my power to make it beside me for the rest of my life." Marco said with determination and convict which almost took Ace's breath away.

The freckled man want to believe that it is him. That Marco was talking about him, but he had doubts. He believed Marco before, but it does not paid him well and now this.

The emotions overwhelmed Ace but anger won over the emotions struggle.

"Fine! Do what you want! I don't care!" He stormed off to Sunny with a visible anger in his eyes. He is angry at Marco, himself, at the situation and of course, his emotions.

No one bothered to go after Ace. The Straw Hats with Sabo and Koala smiled at the development. At least, one of them has the courage to step in and do something,

"So, I take it that you really are not coming unless you get that something, or rather, **someone.** " Thatch said with a visible smirk. Every commanders is happy, because Marco seems to have taken a path towards his happiness he deserved. Though the path seems to be a long road.

"Yeah. I won't." He received a pat in his shoulders coming from his brothers and a sister. They would have continued that when suddenly Luffy giggled and then laughed.

Everyone's attention turned to him, asking if he is rather slow for the events or not? Or just gone crazy. But as for those who knew that glint in his eyes, they started to facepalmed already or shiver. That glint sure is not good for someone's health.

"Shishishi." He still giggled and looked at Marco who was beginning to shiver already. He was already receiving a look of pity from Luffy's friends. It looks like he is that someone who will receive a crazy events sooner or later.

The commanders looked confused but just listened and watched.

"W-why are you laughing, Luffy?" Marco asked. Then the grin grew wider, if that was possible and he sweatdropped already as he braced himself.

"Ne, Marco, you enjoy kidnapping, right? Hehe." Marco is confused at that.

"Pardon?" Luffy giggled more.

"Kidnapping. You know, getting someone." Marco would have to retort that he knew what it means but decided against it.

"Your point is?" Everyone already has been wary of the devious attitude of this kid.

"I **really** have a good idea… Shishishi! You, " he points at Marco. "are gonna kidnap someone."

He said with no hesitation and it is as if the easiest thing to do or rather the most normal thing to do. So everyone is rather confused, including the listening commanders.

"HUH?!" Almost all of those people present said and Luffy just giggled like he is enjoying himself, but wait, he is really enjoying this.

"Let's kidnap Ace!" Straw Hat Luffy said with the biggest grin present and all the jaws of those people who heard it dropped to the ground.

"WHAT?!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	3. Hostility and Stubbornness 3

Hostility and Stubbornness 3

Okay… I am thinking of another fiction, still about One Piece. The set up will be different. By the way, try reading my other story ** _, Twisted Fates…_** Enjoy!

I know some of the comments have been addressed already via private messaging but let me address you once more, kay?

 **PurinnsuL:** This is supposed to be one-shot! Freaking one shot, yet, here I am writing its 3rd chapter… But still, thanks for the praise. I seriously wanted to see your drawing… Honestly, I did not know where all those drama came from because as far as I remembered, I was happy and glad and inspired when I wrote this. Anyways, you know what I mean.

 **MagicalKitsune:** I am still thinking of how I can do that kidnapping..

 **Poemado:** Marco did not know about Sabo being a sworn brother of Ace and Luffy.. That's what I just portrayed it to be because as you know, it is indeed funny and it suits my story.

 **ScarletRoofs:** Someone made a comment about LawLu but I am not into that because I want to keep Luffy still being him , I mean funny, eccentric and idiot. Yeah, and having someone become his partner is not something I have confidence in writing with. Marco is the first one to move because he is the first one who has doubts in the relationship and he is in denial at that time, and he is older…

Okay… Time for the story:

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Marco and the other commanders stared at Luffy. They are still contemplating what to make out of what he just said. Seriously, what kind of brother says to other people to kidnap their own brother? Well, Whitebeard agreed to this kid to kidnap Marco, still, it is quite different.

"You're kidding right?" Marco asked, maybe hoping that what he just heard is not true at all…

"I am serious!" Luffy pouted and whined like he was somewhat offended by the question which imposes that no one is taking him seriously.

"You're serious? As in? Aren't you just taking things **too much**?" Marco carefully asked but as he review his question, he reminded himself that this is Luffy we are talking about and **everything** he does is **always too much**.

"Of course, I am! "

"Okay, but how about him?" Marco asked with a frown pointing at Sabo who still have that amused smile on his face. Marco did not like that, it's as if he knew things Marco did not and that pissed Marco to an extent he never imagined himself to be. Aside from that, he does not like how this blond revolutionary's closeness to Ace – **his** Ace.

"Hm? You mean Sabo?" Luffy, as innocent as ever asked. Marco did not answer to that. Luffy looked confusedly at him while the members of the Straw Hat Pirates made a realization. Some of them are amazed, some of them don't care and some of them are staring innocently at Marco like he said something ridiculous which he really have.

"What about him?" Marco sighed at Luffy. He did not really want to tell them how jealous he is of Sabo plus if that certain revolutionary blond would make a move to stop Marco, then all hell will break loose.

"Won't he object? This is Ace after all." Luffy blinked at him.

"Why would he do that? He is our brother, he would want Ace to be happy. Right, Sabo?"

"Of course… We are brothers, after all." Sabo replied with a slight bow to Marco.

The blond pirate commander can't help but blinked at the whole realization.

BROTHER…

BROTHER…

He is a fucking brother and all this time, he thought there is something between him and Ace!

But despite being embarrassed about his mistake, he recovered with a grin on his face. This is playing well on his side.

"Hm, so when do we start this _kidnapping?_ " Marco stated and Luffy grinned at him. His grin is bigger than ever, if that was possible.

"Wait, you're seriously going to do that? Isn't that a bit, **childish?** "

The last word was almost whispered by Blamenco as he asked Marco. Well, anyone would think that this is childish, well anyone who does not know Luffy's eccentricities, that includes him picking his freaking nose while standing in front of the commanders.

Marco faced the listening commanders with the usual bored look in his eyes, though, unlike the usual, he has light and emotions on his eyes.

"Hm?" Is the only reply he managed to give. Every single commander blinked at that, profuse to the idea that Marco, the responsible Marco the fucking Phoenix is doing something that is not expected from someone like him.

"You're doing this?" Some of them asked with disbelief, some of them just grinned like this is some sort of entertainment.

"I don't see a reason, why not? This might be interesting, though…"

Straw Hat Luffy laughed at that while the others just stared in utter disbelief.

Sooner, the Whitebeard commanders left the Straw Hats in the island with Marco and those revolutionary guys. This is where all Luffy's planning begun.

Meanwhile…

Ace is all alone below the deck. He is still bothered of what Marco told him.

 **What should be beside him? What the fuck is that?**

Why did he say that? After all what he said to Ace back in Moby Dick and even that time when the freckled pirate called, he has the guts to day something like that with conviction?

Ace is confused. Pat of him wanted to believe Marco and be overjoyed and part of his mind is telling himself that he should not believe it after all, what happened between them is nothing to the blond.

Part of Ace's mind consists of hate for himself because despite everything, deep down him, he is still hoping that he and Marco still has a chance.

"Fuck!" He cursed himself. He is angry, too angry and he can't do anything at all.

"Damn him! Why can't he just leave me alone?!"

He raked his fingers in his dark hair in frustration, his heart is pounding too much, ,and he does not know why.

Maybe because of the pain? Frustration? Hurt? Pang in his feelings?

… Or was it the fact that he still loves the blond?

In his contemplation, he decided to go to the males' quarters to take a nap. He can't stand thinking of this any longer…

Soon, he drifted to sleep without knowing that someone's been plotting a scheme to kidnap him and that certain someone is none other than his darling little brother…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So, how will we plan this _kidnapping_ of your brother, then?" Sanji asked his captain while blowing a cigarette smoke. They are currently starting to formulate a plan on how to kidnap Marco would kidnap Ace. Robin had checked that Ace was fast asleep in the males' quarters so they are free to discuss this.

"Simple! We will leave them behind this island. There are no one living here so they have this all for themselves! Marco will kidnap Ace!" He cheered loudly and grinned like it is the most exciting adventure he has.

"Well, you're right… We did not think you thought this much." Nami stated as a matter of fact. Everyone nodded in agreement while Luffy pouted, though he is far from being too offended.

"Of course! Kidnapping is my specialty. Shishishi." Everyone sweat dropped at that. Straw Hats crew knew the kidnapping incident of Caesar back in Punk Hazzard. It was a whim, but it went well.

"Alright… So, how should we start?"

Luffy put his hands on his chin, which is indicating that he is on ' _detective mode_ '. Everyone stared at him. Some of them even doubted that he have thinking capabilities at all because thinking has **never** been his forte that is why what he said after thinking shocked all of them.

"First, we gotta set things up. Zoro, you make sure Ace is handcuff with sea stone. Then, Usopp, make some liquid potion something to make him sleep. Then we will leave him and Marco here!"

No one dared to move or utter any words due to the state of shock they are in.

Luffy, as in this is freaking Straw Hat Luffy – their goofball of a captain they are talking about which formulated some sort of plan! That is clearly out of their expectations, heck it is not even in their vocabulary when it comes to Luffy.

"Sounds good to me, then." Marco said and all eyes are on him. Some of those eyes have a question like 'Are you being serious?' or 'Are you insane?' or something like that but he just shrugged it off.

Luffy on the other hand beamed with happiness as Marco agreed with him.

Everyone who listened just sighed. They have no choice but to really go along. Nami stepped forward and brought the sleeping spray they used on Marco when they kidnapped him from his ship.

"Then, shall we start?"

-XxX-

Ace noticed that some of Luffy's crewmembers are starting to appear on the ship. They looked like there has been no scene from the beach and Ace is really greatful for that.

"We are setting sail, everyone, on your positions!" Nami yelled at everyone. That is a natural occurrence that Nami is the one commanding them to do their jobs because their captain is not trustworthy enough to handle that task.

He stood up from where he is sitting and followed the orange haired woman only to be sprayed directly in his face.

He was about to ask what the hell is wrong with her all of the sudden when his consciousness is starting to fade away. This is unlike his narcoleptic attacks, rather, he was being forced to stay unconscious. The last thing he saw is a blond hair that resembles that of a pineapple.

-XxX-

"Guys, he's out cold, already!" Nami yelled at all of those in a hearing distance and soon, they start to appear, with a very excited Luffy as the main culprit. The Straw Hat kid immediately went to Ace and crouch in front of Ace's sleeping form in the floor and start to slap his brother's freckled face.

When he was already satisfied that Ace is really asleep, he went to grin at Marco who was there when Ace was almost losing it.

"Now, you get off my ship and have fun kidnapping him!" The line that Luffy said should be innocent because it came from a really naïve kid, but to those with minds as dirty as shit, that could be an indication for things that shouldn't be heard by minors. Or those with a mind of a minor's.

With a sigh, Marco once asked Luffy if this is alright, because this does not really sit well with him, well deep down him, it is, but just to make sure. He does not want to have one of the craziest pirate in this ocean coming from his head and Revolutionary Army's no.2 to be doing the same. Not to mention a strange vice-admiral grandfather. That would be a disaster.

"Yep! Just go have fun! Sanji, Meshi!" Luffy bolted out of that room and left them. Marco looked at all of the people there, even to Sabo. The other blond just gave him a grin and a nod then went to sit next to a fellow revolutionary member. Everyone shrugged at Marco and with a sigh, he moved to where the unconscious Ace is, and carry him bridal style.

He then proceeded to the beach with the freckled pirate. Soon, others followed.

"Here. For your dinner later." Sanji put a bento box in the beach along with the tent that Franky made for them.

"Ah! You're having a campfire tonight! I want to join too!" Luffy stared accusingly at Marco, the thought about this whole kidnapping thing was forgotten.

"You can't! This is _kidnapping,_ remember? Marco is kidnapping Ace!" Nami said as he landed a hit on his captain's head. Marco would have been grateful for the action had it not for the meaning of the words behind. They talk about this kidnapping as if it was the most natural thing that happened next to drinking a coffee. It nerves Marco a bit, because of that.

"But, Nami! We haven't had campfire since Skypiea! " Luffy whined and Nami's irritation grew.

"We will have campfire once this is all over, got it!"

"M'kay… Sanji, Meshi!" Luffy ran off to Sanji, demanding food.

"So, I think we will leave you two here. Please don't mess it up now." Nami said to Marco and he nodded.

"Make sure that he is not gonna be stubborn, okay?" Sabo said.

"I'll try, but his stubbornness cannot be easily taken away, so I might have to put extra effort, yoi. " Sabo chuckled at that.

Everyone already bid their goodbyes to them, or to Marco since Ace is fast asleep.

"Enjoy your honeymoon~~~…" Marco can't help but blush at what Nami said as the crew finally set sail to the sea. He waved at them goodbye. When the ship is out of the horizon, he stared at the man beside him. Now, what should he do once this man woke up?

-XxxX-

Ace woke up due to the light of heat beside him. Well, he is fire so that will not affect him but what really woke him is the smell being cooked in the fire.

The first thing he did is to eye the food. He was about to drool but his attention was turned into confusion as he saw Marco across him, cooking the meat in the fire. Ace immediately sat up from where he is lying.

He looked at where he is and a frown immediately formed in his face.

"You're awake. The food is almost ready." Marco said and Ace turned to him.

"Where's everybody?"

Marco only stared at Ace and the later almost dropped his gaze but he kept it then some of the minor details before he was unconscious drew on him. With a morbid horror, he said:

"They left, didn't they?" He asked accusingly at the blond.

"Yes." He looked at the other pirate with disbelief. Marco just stared at him with seriousness and eyes full of emotion despite it appearing like half lidded.

"You knew they left? Why didn't you wake me up? Are we the only ones here? They left without me?" Ace's eyes are full of doubt and hurt for some reason and Marco can't bear with that but he just have to do this. He can't let this opportunity slide past him. Even if this will result into the freckled pirate to hate him more, at least, he got to try everything to win him back. Even if it means stepping as low as kidnapping him.

"Yes. I asked all of them to do so."

"And why would you do that? Shouldn't you just go home to your ship? What's the point of having me secluded here? So you could mock me? And tell me that you don't care? Or to tell me that it was nothing but a night of pleasure? Or maybe you wanted to – hmmp!"

Ace was not able to continue his rambling because he was shut by a hungry lips smashing on his own. Since when had Marco took the time to teleport from his original position to Ace's side, he did not know.

Due to his surprise, he was frozen while Marco did and made the kiss more passionate like his life depended on it. The kiss contained too many emotions that Ace got overwhelmed by it.

When Marco parted ways, but still held Ace's cheeks in his hands, the blond stared at the raven haired pirate with emotions he never once showed in anyone at all. Emotions of longing, sincerity and passion filled his eyes and trying to tell Ace about it.

Ace just stared at Marco. Confused by the emotions he could see. Or was it just his imagination? Long did Ace wanted to set those emotions directed to him and now, he could see it. He would have believed that this is nothing but a dream but he could feel Marco's hands in his cheeks.

Marco smiled weakly at Ace. He felt that his emotions was received by Ace, though the commander knew that the other person is still confused.

Marco leaned to Ace to kiss his forehead while he other is just confused. But the older man just wanted him close. No words are needed. All he want is to make Ace feel all of his emotions. And so he embraced Ace. He hugged him like it was the most intimate thing he could give.

He just wanted Ace by his side since he left the Moby Dick and now, he is in his arms. Marco was downright happy that he could feel him but he was happier as one of Ace's arms rested on the blonde's back. Marco can't help but have a single tear falling from his eye. He yanked Ace closer and kissed his hair for how many times before he decided to speak, but still held Ace closer.

"I care about you, more than you could ever imagine, Ace."

Ace was taken aback when Marco started to speak but he just listened. He felt Marco hugged him closer, if that was even possible.

"I'm sorry if I said that I did not care about you. I'm just angry that you left the ship so suddenly like it was easy, and… " Ace heard Marco waver and sighed. Was he holding back a cry? But that can't be.

"And, you just called us s-strangers." Ace felt guilty. He wanted to break free from the embrace and look at Marco in the eyes. He was not imagining it when Marco held back a cry.

Instead of breaking free from the grip, he full hugged Marco with his two hands. This action did not escape from Marco and he just hugged Ace back with much passion.

"It hurts that you just called it two nights stand. Am I worth nothing but like that?" Marco's tone became accusing and Ace held back himself from bursting then and there.

"After you left, I told myself, that it's just sex and nothing more." He continued and Ace's eyes are starting to form tears. It hurts when he heard Marco said that it's nothing but saying it directly to him? That would just be the most painful thing he could have in his life.

"But you know what, Ace? No matter what I told myself, I can't bring myself to treat it like that. I can't hate you. Even if you hate me to the core, I just can't hate you. **_I love you too much to do that._** "

Ace broke free from Marco and faced him. Did he just heard him right?

"W-what did you just said?" He needed to know if his ears are just playing him. Marco stared at him, full of emotion as he spoke.

"I love you. I just wanted to tell you that. I know you hate me to the core, and you probably don't want to see me anymore, but I just wanted to tell you that. At least, I tried and if - " this time, Marco was silenced by Ace's lips. Marco responded to that.

When Ace broke the kiss, he faced Marco with a smile.

"I love you too." Surprise won't cut it. Marco was utterly shocked. He expected Ace to hate him and shove him away, but this.

"H-huh?" He might not hear it right.

"I said I love you too." Nope, his ears are all right. He smiled and kissed Ace with vigor and the later responded with passion as well.

They kissed for the longest time. They reluctantly parted since they needed air. The space made Marco realized something.

"Since when?" Marco asked.

"Before I left the ship." Ace stared at the blond who has now a confused look.

"If you had loved me then, why did you leave the ship?" He accusingly asked.

Upon remembering, Ace frowned at him.

"I thought that it's just a one night stand to you. Then, some of the crewmembers talked about you, disregarding people after you bedded them."

Marco gaped at Ace with a huge frown on his face. He made a mental note to find out who spoke those words and make sure that they will have a cleaning duty for **months.**

He looked at Ace and Marco found out that the younger pirate is troubled.

"Ace…" Marco called and Ace looked at him. Marco cupped his face and looked directly into his eyes.

"It's true, that I've had sex with different people, before you."

It did not escape from Marco the sign of jealousy that appeared in Ace's eyes. He fought to keep his smile to himself because he is happy that Ace is jealous but, he would just dwell on that later. He have to deal this misunderstanding now.

"But, you're different. What happened between us is something I will treasure for the rest of my life, yoi. I've never felt like this to anyone. I would not chase anyone like I did to you." The frown might have decreased, but Marco could see that Ace has doubts still.

"I heard you talking with Izou in the hallway. Y-you said, that it is nothing and t-that if I join the crew, we will become brothers, and that's it." Marco tried to remember that scene and he can't help but smile a little.

"I bet you did not listen all throughout the whole conversation, yoi?"

"And hear every word that would hurt me? It hurts that if I will join the crew, you will treat me like a brother." Ace pouted and Marco can't help but be fond of that expression, as childish as it is.

"It's true, I said those exact same words." Flash of hurt are now visible to Ace, but Marco immediately spoke. "But, none of it was true. First, I don't want anyone messing with our business. As far as we are concern, everything we did is only ours. Second, I don't want you to feel like I just slept with you to convince you to join the crew. Yes, I want you to join, but to your own accord. Regardless of what I feel, I want you to be happy Ace."

Ace gasped at what he just heard. All this time, Marco has been the one to think of what was best for him, and all he did was act stubborn and whine like a brat.

Without much warning, Ace hugged Marco and muttered ' _I love you._ ' And ' _Im sorry'_.

"I'm sorry too. I should have cleared it to you in the first place."

Ace sighed contentedly to Marco's embrace. If this is a dream, he just don't want to wake up at all. He just wanted to stay in his lover's arms for as long as he can.

In the midst of the moment, there is something he remembered and he have a dreaded feeling that Marco might want to take back his feelings for him if he ever find out.

He broke free of the embrace and doubted himself if he should tell Marco or not.

"What's wrong?" On the other hand, Marco was nervous because all of the sudden, Ace became distant like he has some doubts. Would he decide that he won't stay with Marco after all?

"M-Marco, there is something you need to know about me." Ace sighed and closed his eyes before proceeding. "My father is Gold Roger."

There is a silence and Ace was afraid that Marco decided to leave him after hearing that. Or maybe Marco did not hear him. Should he make it clear?

"So?" Ace opened his now wide eyes and stared at the blond in front of him.

"Didn't you hear me? I said that my father is the late pirate king!"

Marco raised an eyebrow at Ace.

"And I said so? I don't care if your father is Sengoku himself. I don't care, okay? It won't change the fact that I love you, and you better have something better to get rid of me. For a second there, I thought that you would say that you loving me is a joke."

"And why the hell would I say that?!" Ace can't help but slightly punch Marco in his chest. The later chuckled and gave Ace peck on the lips. "But, you really don't care? If he is my father and all? He's your enemy, you know."

Marco smiled sweetly to Ace. He loved how cute he looked with that pout. It just turned him on, but this is not a good time for that. Later, maybe…

"I don't care. I love you still." Ace felt a relief at that but he has still doubts.

"But what about the others? Would they mind? What would they say if they found out? I am sure they will hate me and wish that I should not have been born."

The last words were almost a mumble but it is loud enough for the blond to hear it.

"Don't ever say that again! Every person has the right to be born in this world despite the lineage. And you don't have to worry about the others. They are still going to accept you for who you are. Pops always say that we are all child of the sea. So it does not matter who your parents are."

Ace nodded, happy that he have assurance from Marco.

"How about your Pops?"

"You mean how about **our** Pops? He wouldn't mind a bit. Not at all. I'm sure that he would just laugh you about it. If that is what's been hindering you from joining, then there is nothing to worry about. Some people from the crew or the alliance might be uncomfortable, but they will get used to it. "

Ace sighed and as if on cue, his stomach started to rumble. Marco chuckled at that and they ate their food together.

Ace can't help but give Marco glances, still in daze if this was just dream, but a kiss on the forehead kept him from thinking that it was unreal.

Soon, they laid in the make shift bed that Marco apparently made. Ace did not notice this earlier due to his outburst. As soon as they laid there, they kept cuddling and talked about various things in their lives until they fell asleep.

-XxxxX-

Ace nuzzled to the warmth he felt. Well, he is fire so he is literally **hot** , but this one is different. There is a certain feeling of belongingness he felt to the warmth. Another arm was draped in his body and Ace soon felt a kiss on the forehead. He hummed to the food feeling he felt.

The ray of sun made him open his eyes and he was greeted by a tattooed muscular chest that is very familiar. As he look up, he saw that very exotic blond hairstyle.

He was about to question his sanity but his mind must have reminded him of what happened, or what he believed that happened last night.

"So it wasn't a dream, huh?" He whispered to himself, a smile crept in his lips.

"Yes, it is not." Ace shot up and he met Marco's smile as the blond leaned down to give him a morning kiss.

"I love you." Marco said after the peck in the lips.

"Shouldn't it be 'Good Morning'? " Ace beamed and stole a peck in the lips.

Marco chuckled as well but responded to the kiss.

"Yeah. Good morning." Ace's smile grew wider.

"I love you too, and good morning. I swear, we are getting cheesier every passing moment."

"It's okay as long as we are alone. I don't want to deal with a teasing and sly smiled from the crew, yoi. Especially from Izo and Thatch." Ace agreed at that. Yep, he does not want it, but they are sure to get it once they come back home.

 **Home…**

"Marco, are you sure that they will - "

"They won't mind and if someone made a comment out of it, I will kick their asses."

"You really don't have to do that, you know. It is more than enough that you are here for me." Marco pulled Ace closer.

"I will because I wanted to." Ace nodded at that. Well, no use in letting his insecurities dwell on him too much. As long as he got Marco on his side, that is all he have to know.

-XxxxX-

Hahah.. I am so evil! Want to know why? I was about to make this longer because there are scenes I wanted to include but decided against it. I am supposed to include another *ehem* scene here, but I want to know what you guys think of this chapter.

Honestly, this is the most dramatic scene I have ever write. Seriously, I was on the verge of crying when I was writing this. I can't help it because I can only imagine how painful it is to gamble on something. Well, in Marco's part since he wasn't expecting anything. He just let everything out whether the consequences will be worst.

So, I **might** post the epilogue of this story once I get enough reactions from my readers. Don't hate me for it!


	4. EPILOGUE

Hostility and Stubbornness – Epilogue.

The day seems to be going smoothly. The couple started to explore the small island and found out that it has many animals that they could eat. Upon exploring the island, they saw a small river with a small waterfall that guides its water.

"I bet Luffy would have loved this. " Ace muttered to no one but himself but since Marco is at his side holding his hand, the blond definitely heard of it.

"Yeah, but he's a Devil fruit user, so he can't swim like us too."

"There is a shallow part of the river, so I think it would be okay to have a bath now. What do you think?" Ace turned to Marco with a sweet smile and the later pirate just agreed. Ace was happy that he did agreed as he let go of his arm and start to undress himself, or more precisely to get rid of his shorts since that is the only garment he had aside from the boxer briefs he is now currently wearing.

Marco wasted no time and got rid of his clothes to join his younger lover. Unlike Ace, he was going commando, so as soon as he got rid of his blue pants, he was stark naked. Of course Ace did not recognize this since he was busy getting acquainted with the water.

The view of his younger lover's exposed back is making Marco's member to react. He gulped as Ace bend down and cause his ass to be arched. Damn! That was just a very provocative pose!

He really missed Ace. The familiarity of his body inside of his is just too much and in those days that Ace was nowhere near him is making things worse. It was a frustration that he never felt before. Hell, not having get laid for months is even better than those fucking days he was missing Ace.

Soon, Ace felt Marco's intense stare and he shivered but a jolt was sent down his spine all the way to his member. He slowly gazed at Marco and he could see the intensity in his eyes. Lust, Love, longing, anything and it overwhelmed him to the point of dazing out. Before he knew it, the distance was travelled by Marco and they stand so close to each other.

Without breaking an eye contact, Marco lowered his head to meet Ace's lips. But before they could kiss, he murmured the words that would always bring music to Ace's ears.

"I love you." And Marco captured Ace's lips.

The kiss was simple, delicate, as if a wrong move would break everything. Ace was afraid of that, but a strong arms that was wrapped around him assured him that this will go on. The raven haired pirate started to return the kiss. This kiss is unlike anything they have shared in the past. There is passion, yes, but this one is pure of love, tenderness and it's as if they worship each other.

All they do is to taste the other, making the kiss last longer than it should be. They kiss as if it is the most intimate gesture they could do to each other.

As they depart for air, Marco stared into his younger lover's eyes. Seeing it made him smile. He blonde started to kiss Ace's face, from his eyes, forehead, to his cheeks, temples to his jawline. An act of worship. Ace just leaned in to the kisses and let Marco do everything he wants.

Once more, Marco claimed Ace's lips, more passion is evident in his kisses. Without breaking the kiss, Marco lift Ace – bridal style – to the flat rock near the river. He gently laid him there.

Marco admired the beauty in front of him. He can't just get enough of the intoxicating view in front of him. He began to trail kisses in Ace's jawline, to his neck. The kisses are tender, unlike their previous kisses. He let his feelings be spoken through his actions.

He made love with Ace that day, worshipped him, and made him the best thing that ever happened in Marco's life. And it would remain like that for the rest of his life…

They stayed in that island for a week and it is like a vacation instead of forced kidnapping. After a week, the Straw Hats arrived, checking how things went.

"So, you're all good to go now?" Nami asked them and they nodded, with that very happy smile of theirs.

"Shishishi! Then, it's time for campfire! Call Uncle Whitebeard, we'll have **party!** "

Truth to what Luffy told, the Whitebeard pirated appeared before the end of the day. They welcomed Ace who apologized for what he said and all went well. As well as it could be considering that they are pirates.

Luffy spent the whole party eating whatever meat he came across and watch people make fool of themselves. He even went as far as challenge Whitebeard.

"Ossan! I will beat you! I am gonna be a Pirate King, so I will have to defeat you. But before that, I have to defeat the other yonkos. Hmm…" He started counting in his fingers, probably counting the enemies he have to defeat before Whitebeard. Looking at the youngster who dare to challenge him, Whitebeard, have that visible amusement in his face.

"Mah! I lost count! Anyways! I will defeat you before I go meet Shanks. Shishishi!" He grinned at the huge man in front of him. Everybody went silent, astonished and shocked expressions can be seen in the pirates' faces. Some of the Straw Hats are shivering because Luffy's usual at front confrontation and war declaration.

They all awaited for Whitebeard's response.

"Gurarara. What a cheeky brat. You have a long way to go if you wish to be the Pirate King."

Luffy only gave him that determined smile of his and pretty much, the party went on with Luffy being beaten to a pulp by a certain orange haired navigator.

Ace got swarmed by his former crew in the Spades Pirates and asked him if he would join, and he said yes to them, so they became more rowdy and got wasted.

The Straw Hats fit in for some reason. Thatch challenged Nami to a drinking contest and he lost miserably. The Doctors of the ship found Chopper over too cute to be a doctor. Robin and Marco struck a pretty good conversation.

Usopp and Franky had conversations with the shipwrights of the Moby Dick. Sanji is out flirting with the nurses. Zoro is there, drinking and talking with Vista.

Luffy on the other hand observed the people with that owlish eyes of his. He noticed a very good couple out there that needs his little ingenious ways of **kidnapping.**

As he took a good observation, he noticed how a certain kimono clad pirate is very attentive to a certain red haired guy. Yup, too attentive and vice versa. With a big grin, he went to Whitebeard.

Whitebeard raised an eyebrow at Luffy. The younger captain reached for the chair of Whitebeard to climb in and he leaned in to whisper something to the old man.

"Hey, old man! I have a **very** good idea now. Shishishi."

"And what is it brat?"

HE leaned in and whispered the devious ideas that made Whitebeard widen his eyes and then laughed.

"Gurararara. Cheeky brat, but I like your idea. I have been having troubles with them myself." Luffy only laughed and went to the right people to have his crazy plan into action.

A few hours after the party, almost all of the people got wasted, and Luffy along with a very few people made put their plan into action, without the others noticing it.

 **Approximately 8 hours after the party.**

Moby Dick and Thousand Sunny set sail in different directions.

In the Moby Dick, Ace woke up with a warm and refreshing feeling. He went directly to the kitchen because it is already lunch time. He was hoping Thatch is there to give him food, lots of it.

In the dining area, he noticed how busy the chefs are. Pops sat in his usual seat. He went straight to where his lover is.

"Where's Thatch? He promised me a special dish today."

All the commanders have a gleam look in their faces like they just realized something so trivial. Ace just shrugged it and went to ask another question.

"Where's Izou by the way? He's usually here in this time of a day. Never missing his diet."

"Come to think of it, I never saw him around the ship for the past few hours." Haruta mentioned. The others murmur in agreement. The crowd got a little tenses not until Pops laughed, hard.

All looked at him confusingly. Marco sighed and shook his head. He is battling whether to be amused or just to shudder at the whole scenario.

"Thatch and Izou are still on the island. We kind of ditched them there, yoi."

"What?! Then we should head back and get them. Izou will really be pissed off now." Ace muttered and all the commanders agreed. Marco only sighed at this. Why should he be the one explaining everything when Pops is the one who agreed at all this?

"Well, the thing is, ditching them is intentional."

"But, why would you do that? Marco, are you angry that Thatch pulls pranks on you all the time?"

Another sigh escaped Marco.

"It's not my idea. It's Luffy's."

Ace blinked and he is confused.

"Luffy? Why would he do that? HE have no reason to do that at all!" Ace argued but the more he think about it, the more convinced he is that Luffy **might** have something to do with all of that.

"Well, your brother has developed another job description of a pirate captain, and that is to become a cupid of some sort."

Ace is still confused. Slow in the up taking.

"You remembered the reason why we are on that island a week ago?" With that, Ace had a wide eyes and nodded. He put two and two together to see the whole situation.

"So that means…"

"Yes. Luffy formulated a plan to get Izou and Thatch together…"

-XXX-

Back on the island.

Thatch groaned because of the sunlight that welcomes him. He took a look around and found out that he is still on the island, but the bad thing is no one is in sight, except for Izou who is sleeping soundly beside him.

Because of some movement, Izou woke up and found Thatch beside him. He take a look around and he found not one of their ships and not even a single human aside from Thatch. The surroundings still have that visible proofs that the pirates used the beach as a party event.

"Where's everyone?" He asked.

"That, I do not know." Thatch answered. Izou thought for a moment. It's impossible that Pops and the other commanders would leave them behind, so there must be something amiss to this situation.

He began to observe more to the surroundings, and he found that there is a note lying on the tree with a bundle of whatever. He signaled Thatch to come with him and see what the bundle and the note is.

When Thatch opened the bundle, they saw bottled of some oil, and they know what that material is for. Blush crept to their faces, but they moved on into seeing the note.

Their faces turned redder as they read it.

"Enjoy your honeymoon~~~… The lubes are for you – Thatch and Izou. This island is uninhabited. You will not be disturbed here… XOXO – Your Friends…"

They blinked at the note. Who in the hell had this idea?! They would murders him!

In the Thousand Sunny, Luffy suddenly shiver.

"Are you okay, Luffy? You look pale."

"Mmm,I just have this feeling that I pissed off someone."

And all the members of the Straw Hats sweat dropped.

 **AN:**

 **SORRY, A LITLE LOUSY FOR AN EPILOGUE…**


End file.
